Naega Dasinege Sogae (I belong to you)
by yoocheonsa
Summary: Jung Yunho adalah kekasih Kim Junsu, namun apa yang terjadi saat Yunho jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung Junsu? FF pertama. review & criticism are welcome. say if you like it or don't like it. gamsahae :) #YUNJAE #YOOSU #BL
1. Chapter 1

**One: our first meet**

Satu persatu orang-orang meninggalkan makam setelah berpamitan pada dua pemuda yang berdiri diantara dua makam. Dua makam yang masih merah gundukannya dan penuh dengan bunga di atasnya. Salah satu dari dua pemuda itu masih terlihat menangis. Sesekali senggukan terdengar dari mulutnya.

"jangan menangis lagi junsu ya~. Eomma dan appa akan sedih melihatmu terus menangis." Ucap pemuda yang lebih tua sembari membawa pemuda yang dipanggilnya junsu ke dalam pelukannnya.

"aku benar-benar anak yang tak berbakti hyung." ucap junsu masih menangis dalam pelukan hyungnya.

"aniya. Kau adalah anak kebanggaan eomma dan appa. Kau selalu membuat mereka bangga."

Junsu masih sesenggukan dipelukan hyungnya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah dengan kematian kedua orang tuanya. Dia merasa dialah penyebab kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Sesaat sebelum kecelakaan naas itu terjadi, eommanya menelpon junsu, mengabarkan bahwa mereka baru saja dapat pinjaman dari bank untuk keperluan study-nya di Amerika. Karenanya Junsu tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya atas kecelakaan itu. Andai hari itu kedua orangtuanya tak pergi ke bank, mereka tak akan kecelakaan. Andai saja dia mau menyadari bahwa kedua orangtuanya sudah tak lagi mampu membayar study-nya di Amerika. Andai dan andai. Ribuan kata andai berkelebat dalam pikiran Junsu.

"kajja. Kita pulang sekarang." Suara lembut hyungnya menyadarkan Junsu dari lamunannya. Keduanya berjalan menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir di pelataran pemakaman.

"Jaejoong hyung. apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Junsu memecah keheningan yang tercipta sesaat setelah mereka memasuki mobil. Keduanya duduk bersampingan di kursi belakang.

"kita harus membereskan segala urusan perusahaan appa dulu."

Kim Apparel, perusahaan yang selama 25 tahun dibesarkan oleh appa Kim, kini diambang kebangkrutan. Mungkin hanya tinggal hitungan hari lagi, perusahaan kebanggaan keluarga Kim itu akan hancur. Hal yang bisa dilakukan saat ini hanyalah menghitung aset perusahaan untuk kemudian membayarkannya pada bank. Entah berapa total hutang yang harus dibayarkan. Eomma dan appa mereka selama ini tak pernah mau membebani kedua putranya dengan masalah keuangan mereka. mereka berusaha kuat untuk menutupinya. Mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kedua putranya. Termasuk untuk urusan pendidikan mereka.

YooCheonSa

Jam tiga dini hari, Jaejoong masih terjaga di ruang kerja pribadi ayahnya. Berulang kali tangan kanannya mengusap-usap rambut depannya, hingga poninya terlihat semakin berantakan sekarang. Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam, mencoba melepaskan beban berat yang menghimpit dadanya. Sejak berjam-jam yang lalu dia mencoba mempelajari kontrak-kontrak kerja dan segala perjanjian utang-piutang antara perusahaan ayahnya dan beberapa perusahaan lainnya. Jaejoong mencoba menghitung berapa total yang harus mereka bayar, dan menghitung nilai-nilai aset yang masih mereka miliki sampai sekerang. Dan jumlah hutang itu nampaknya tak mungkin bisa terbayar semua, meski Jaejoong menjual aset keluarga, termasuk rumah mewah yang mereka tempati sekarang.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Pandangannya beredar menatap segala benda yang ada di ruang favorit appanya ini. Jaejoong memandang keluar jendela. Matanya nanar menatap dua ayunan besi di halaman rumah samping kantor pribadi appanya. Ayunan besi itu nampak tenang, tak ada angin yang mendorongnya hingga terayun. Sekelebat bayangan masa kecilnya bersama adik semata wayangnya menghampiri ingatan Jaejoong. Dia dan Junsu bermain-main dan tertawa di sekitar ayunan itu. Jaejoong yang waktu itu berumur 5 tahun dengan senyum lebar mendorong ayunan. Junsu yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari Jaejoong dengan tertawa-tawa bahagia duduk di atas ayunan yang tengah didorong Jaejoong.

Pintu yang tebuka membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong akan masa kecilnya. Junsu berjalan menghampirinya ke meja kerja.

"Hyung, kenapa belum tidur? Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" ucap Junsu sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat sembab. Pemuda 20 tahun itu pasti habis menangis hebat.

"Hyung baru akan tidur Junsu ya. Kajja, kita tidur." Ujar Jaejoong seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Dia berjalan menghampiri adiknya dan membimbingnya keluar dari ruangan. Jaejoong tak ingin membebani adiknya dengan masalah keuangan perusahaan. Biarlah dia yang akan menyelesaikannya.

Sisa pagi hari itu Jaejoong habiskan dengan termenung memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Tangan kanannya memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk lengan Junsu pelan, mencoba memberikan kehangatan dan kedamaian pada adiknya yang tengah tertidur. Junsu akhirnya meminta tidur bersama Jaejoong di kamar hyungnya itu karena dia jadi merasa kesepian tidur sendiri di kamarnya sekarang. Hingga jam 5 pagi, Jaejoong baru terlelap karena tubuhnya yang sudah lelah.

YooCheonSa

Jaejoong terbangun oleh deringan telpon yang terus berbunyi. Matanya memicing, menyesuaikan cahaya ruang kamarnya. Cahaya mentari sudah tinggi, menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Ditengoknya ke samping tempat tidurnya, Junsu sudah tak disana. dengan langkah malas, Jaejoong berjalan ke arah kamar Junsu.

"Tok, tok." Diketuknya kamar adiknya yang terletak tepat di samping kamarnya itu, Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendapati Junsu di depan cermin sudah dalam pakaian rapi. Mungkin dia hendak keluar, tapi kemana?

"oh, hyung. kau sudah bangun?" tanya Junsu saat mendapati hyungnya masuk kamarnya.

"Kau mau keluar?" tanya Jaejoong. Dia lalu duduk di tempat tidur Junsu. Memandangi adiknya yang sedang merapikan rambutnya.

"eum" jawab Junsu singkat.

"Kemana?" lanjut Jaejoong tanpa penekanan dalam kalimatnya. Dia tak berniat melarang, hanya ingin tau. Junsu menolehkan wajahnya, melihat pada hyungnya yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan polos. Junsu menghampiri hyungnya. Dia duduk di samping Jaejoong, tangan kirinya mendekap tubuh hyung yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Hyung ingat, dulu aku pernah bercerita tentang seorang teman di Amerika?" Junsu memandang Jaejoong, mencoba mengajaknya ke topik pembicaraan yang menurutnya cukup serius. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya, mencoba mengingat cerita yang pernah Junsu bagi padanya.

"Teman dari Seoul itu?" Jaejoong balik bertanya saat ia akhirnya dapat mengingatnya.

"eum" Junsu mengangguk "Hari ini dia balik ke Korea. dia mengirimiku mail tadi, aku mau menjemputnya ke bandara hyung."

Jaejoong hanya menatap wajah dongsaengnya. Entahlah, Jaejoong seakan melihat ada sedikit sinar di mata Junsu saat mengatakan kalimat-kalimat tersebut. Jaejoong jadi meyakini, teman yang dimaksudnya ini, pasti bukan sekedar teman biasa.

"Dia orang yang spesial?" tak bisa menahan rasa ingin taunya, kalimat itu lantas terucap begitu saja dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Dia..., hhmmm..." Junsu nampak kesulitan mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Aku mengerti, kau tak perlu mengatakannya kalau kau belum siap cerita."

"Dia pacarku." Potong Junsu begitu Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kembali, Jaejoong hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya mendengar pengakuan dongsaengnya itu.

"Seingatku, dia laki-laki." Ucap Jaejoong berhati-hati. Sangat jelas bahwa teman yang Jaejoong maksud dalam cerita-ceritanya pada Jaejoong tiap kali dia berkesempatan pulang atau saat mereka mengobrol di telpon adalah seorang cowok. Junsu sering menyebut kata hyungku, hyungku, dan hyungku dalam cerita. Sampai terkadang Jaejoong merasa cemburu dengan hyung yang selalu Junsu sebut tiap kali mereka mengobrol itu.

"Dia laki-laki hyung. Dan aku memang dalam hubungan seperti itu." Ucap Junsu. Meski kalimatnya sedikit terselubung, tapi tak terdengar ada nada keraguan saat ia mengucapkannya. Dia bahkan mengucapkannya dengan tegas.

"Apa kau keberatan soal ini, hyung?" tanya Junsu saat Jaejoong tak kunjung bersuara.

"Ten..tu..., tentu saja tidak Junsu ya. Hyung sama sekali tak keberatan. Itu adalah pilihanmu, dan hyung akan mendukung sepenuhnya. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Jaejoong mencoba memberikan senyuman pada Junsu. Senyuman tulus sebetulnya, hanya saja karena Jaejoong belum sepenuhnya sadar dari keterkejutannya, maka senyuman itu nampak seperti dipaksakan. Jaejoong jelas bukan keberatan dengan keputusan Junsu itu, dia hanya tak menyiapkan diri saat akhirnya Junsu mengaku padanya. Sejak lama, sejak Junsu mulai banyak bercerita soal sunbae kesayangan-nya di kampus itu, Jaejoong sudah merasakan ada yang berbeda. Junsu selalu terdengar ceria dan ekstra bersemangat tiap kali bercerita tentangnya.

"Gomawo, hyung." ucap Junsu sambil mengusap-usap puncak lengan kiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman. Kali ini senyuman itu terlihat lebih tulus.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu hyung." pamit Junsu seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

Junsu mengecek jam tangannya, "Aku sudah hampir terlambat. Aku akan makan nanti. Annyeong.." Junsu memberikan pelukan kilat pada Jaejoong sebelum keluar kamar. Jaejoong masih terduduk di tempatnya. Matanya masih memandang pintu, tempat Junsu keluar meninggalkannya tadi.

YooCheonSa

Jaejoong memutuskan pergi ke perusahaan ayahnya hari ini. Pemakaman kedua orangtua nya memang baru kemarin. Dia masih dalam keadaan berduka seharusnya. Tapi Jaejoong pikir akan lebih baik jika segera menyelesaikan segala permasalahan yang membelit perusahaan itu. Sesampainya ia di perusahaan, Jaejoong disambut manajer perusahaan. Bersama sang manajer, Jaejoong mendiskusikan segala hal terkait dengan polemik perusahaan.

Sang manajer meninggalkannya di ruangan appa Jaejoong karena dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang masih tersisa, setidaknya pekerjaan terakhir sebelum perusahaan ini ditutup karena nampaknya tak ada cara lain lagi selain menutup perusahaan ini. Jaejoong sontak tersentak saat mendengar dering telpon di meja. Di dering kedua Jaejoong mengangkat telpon itu. Telpon dari pihak bank, mereka ingin segera menghitung aset dan menyelesaikan persoalan piutang. Dan jelas inilah yang mereka sebut dengan dunia bisnis. Baru kemarin mereka menguburkan kedua orantua nya yang meninggal dan hari ini mereka sudah membicarakan soal hutang piutang, meskipun mereka mengucapkan belasungkawa di awal.

Jaejoong jadi mempercepat semua proses pengurusan perhitungan aset dan satu persatu menyelesaikan hutang perusahaan. Semua habis. Gedung perusahaan, tanah keluarga di Jeollado, mobil-mobil, bahkan rumah keluarga yang masih mereka tempati sekarang. Dan semua itu belum bisa menutupi seluruh hutang, utamanya hutang pada bank, hanya separuh yang terbayar. Jaejoong tak tau lagi harus membayarnya dengan apa.

YooCheonSa

Junsu melihat jam tangannya. Sesuai jadwal, 5 menit lagi hyung kesayangannya akan tiba di Korea. dia tak sabar untuk bertelu lagi dengan orang yang dicintainya itu. Padahal dia baru 2 minggu saja berpisah dengan hyungnya itu. Junsu kembali ke Korea lebih dulu karena sudah tiba baginya masa libur semester genap. Sedang hyung yang jadi kekasih Junsu itu harus tinggal lebih lama karena semester ini dia mendapatkan kelulusannya. Mata Junsu berbinar begitu mendapati sosok kekasihnya berjalan dari arah pintu kedatangan. Junsu tersenyum lebar dan berhambur ke pelukan hangat kekasihnya itu.

"Hey, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik hyung. Hyung sendiri bagaimana? Apa wisudanya lancar? Ah, sayang sekali aku tak bisa melihatmu waktu wisuda."

Dengan gemas lelaki yang dipanggil hyung oleh Junsu itu mengacak-acak rambut Junsu. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku bersyukur kau tidak disana. Kalau disana aku hanya akan kerepotan mengurusi orang mabuk di pesta kelulusanku."

"Hyuuungg,,,,, jahat." Manja Junsu sambil mendorong dada bidang lelaki itu.

"hehehe... kajja Junsu ya~" Junsu lantas tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat "hyung"nya dan keduanya berjalan keluar area bandara.

YooCheonSa

Jaejoong menautkan jari-jari kedua tangannya, mencoba mengusir rasa gugup. Entah kenapa dia merasa gugup sekarang. Pagi ini dia mendapat telpon dari seorang sahabat ayahnya. Sahabat baik ayahnya itu tinggal di New York dan baru mendengar berita kematian orang tua Jaejoong kemarin. Dia juga mendengar kabar kebangkrutan perusahaan keluarga Jaejoong. Termasuk hutang-hutang bank yang ditanggung perusahaan tersebut.

Dan disinilah Jaejoong sekarang, di rumah super mewah keluarga sahabat ayahnya yang bernama Jung Hye Seong itu di Seoul. Rumah ini dua hingga tiga kali lebih besar dari rumah mewah keluarga Kim. Dia ke rumah itu memenuhi undangan Tuan Jung tersebut. Namun bukan Tuan Jung yang akan ditemui Jaejoong di rumah bergaya victoria itu. Tuan Jung meminta Jaejoong menemui anaknya untuk mengurusi bantuan keluarga Jung untuk perusahaan ayahnya. Meski perusahaan tersebut sudah tidak lagi menjadi milik keluarga Kim, karena bank sudah menyitanya. Bantuan yang ditawarkan oleh keluarga Jung ini adalah untuk melunasi sisa hutang mereka pada bank.

Tuan Jung berkata bahwa anaknya baru tiba di Korea kemarin. Mulai sekarang putranya itu akan memimpin cabang perusahaan mereka di Korea, dia berkata kalau Jaejoong dan keluarganya memerlukan bantuan sewaktu-waktu dia bisa menemui anaknya. Jaejoong begitu bersyukur ayahnya punya seorang sahabat yang begitu peduli terhadap kondisi keluarga mereka. Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk membayar sisa hutang bank tersebut jika tak ada bantuan ini.

Seseorang terlihat menuruni tangga pualam di depan. Jaejoong belum melihat jelas sosoknya, hanya terlihat kalau sosok itu seorang lelaki jangkung. Dan saat sosok itu sudah di hadapan Jaejoong, mulutnya lantas terbuka tanpa disadarinya. Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong sudah sangat sering melihat pemuda tampan. Bahkan banyak teman-teman kuliah Jaejoong yang berwajah tampan. Tapi lelaki di depannya ini lain. Dan entah kenapa dada Jaejoong malah berdetak lebih cepat saat memandang wajah tampan dihadapannya. Saat memikirkan hal ini tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas. Oh, shit. Pipinya pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

"Kim Jaejoong?" ujar lelaki dihadapan Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menggenggam.

"Aku Jung Yunho." Lanjutnya begitu keduanya sudah berjabat tangan.

"Appaku bilang aku harus menyelesaikan urusan denganmu." Ujar lelaki bernama Jung Yunho itu seolah mengkonfirmasikan maksud pertemuan mereka hari itu.

"Ne. Sebelumnya, aku ingin berterima kasih pada Tuan Jung dan juga padamu Yunho sshi, karena sudah berbaik hati mau membantu kami."

"Jangan sungkan. Appaku dan appamu adalah sahabat baik, sudah seharusnya jika saling membantu jika salah satu pihak mengalami masalah. Ah, appa dan umma mengirimkan rasa belasungkawanya. Kami menyesal tidak bisa menghadiri pemakamannya." Selain tampan dan menawan, lelaki di depannya ini ternyata juga terdidik dengan sangat baik. Terbukti dengan kesopanan yang ia tunjukkan pada Jaejoong ini.

"Tak apa. Kami mengerti, tuan Jung seorang yang sibuk."

Dan percakapan selanjutnya antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah mengenai bantuan uang yang akan diberikan oleh keluarga Jung. Selama pembicaraan itu, Jaejoong berjuang keras mencoba bersikap tenang. Nyatanya dia tak bisa mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang terus menggila tiap kali mata kecil Yunho yang seksi memandang intens ke dalam kedua matanya. Jaejoong tahu itu itu adalah sebuah gestur biasa yang akan dilakukan seseorang saat berbica dengan orang lain. Tapi Jaejoong seolah menangkap ada sesuatu yang lain yang coba Yunho sampaikan melalui pandangannya. Dan hal ini malah membuat letupan-letupan kebahagiaan di dada Jaejoong.

'_Aish, aku pasti sudah terlalu banyak berpikir'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

YooCheonSa


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: terima kasih buat yang sudah review, follows dan fav di chap 1. It gives me a strength to continue the story. Here the 2****nd**** chap. Enjoy^^**

**.**

**Title: Naega Dasinege sogae****(I belong to You)**

**.**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun & their beloved dongsaeng Shim Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**Two: ****What's this strange feeling?**

"Orangtuamu meninggal dalam kecelakaan? Kapan? Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya padaku?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi kemarin kau terlihat masih lelah. Aku tak ingin membebanimu." Junsu menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Dia menghela nafas berat. Dari sejak sunbae yang baru beberapa bulan terakhir ini menjadi kekasihnya itu tiba di Korea, Junsu ingin menceritakan segala bebannya. Dia ingin berbagi dengan orang yang dianggapnya paling dekat ini, selain keluarganya tentu. Tapi melihat senyum kebahagiaan namjachingunya atas kelulusannya dan posisi penting yang ia terima dalam perusahaan ayahnya di Korea, Junsu tak sampai hati menyampaikan berita duka itu.

"Hyung-ku bilang rumah kami akan disita. Kami tak tahu harus tinggal dimana." Tanpa Junsu sadari, dia malah bercerita lebih dalam pada kekasihnya.

"Kalian bisa tinggal di rumahku. Rumah itu terlalu besar untuk kutinggali sendiri."

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak dengan orangtua mu hyung."

"Mereka tidak di Korea. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sendirian di Korea kan?

"Jaejoong hyung tidak akan setuju..."

"Jaejoong? Yunho terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Kakakmu bernama Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong?"

"Ne. Waeyo hyung? Hyung mengenal Jaejoong hyung?"

Yunho lantas teringat pertemuannya dengan seorang pria bernama Kim Jaejoong, anak sahabat orangtuanya yang baru saja meninggal beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kalian mungkin harus tinggal bersamaku Junsu ya. Orangtuaku akan sangat mendukung hal ini. Kau hanya perlu membujuk Jaejoong hyungmu."

Junsu tidak bisa mengerti maksud perkataan Yunho. Kenapa orangtuanya akan mendukung hal ini? Yunho sendiri sudah membayangkan akan tinggal bersama Junsu dan kakaknya, Kim Jaejoong. Entah kenapa perasaan bahagia menyeruak di hatinya.

-YooCheonSa-

Junsu akhirnya berhasil membujuk Jaejoong untuk pindah ke rumah Yunho. Setelah perdebatan yang lama dan cukup alot, mengingat Jaejoong yang keras kepala, Jaejoong akhirnya setuju untuk pindah. Mereka tak banyak membawa barang. Selain pakaian dan beberapa barang pribadi lainnya tak ada yang bisa mereka bawa serta. Rumah beserta isinya telah disita bank.

Jaejoong berkeliling rumah itu untuk terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkannya, mungkin untuk selamanya karena setelah ini dia tak tahu takdir apa yang menunggu rumah penuh kenangan ini. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah setiap kali teringat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Junsu dan kedua orangtuanya di rumah ini. Setiap sudut rumah memiliki cerita tersendiri bagi mereka.

Bayangan kenangan indah itu menghilang dari pikiran Jaejoong begitu ia mendengar bunyi bel ditekan. Sepertinya namjachingu Junsu sudah datang. Siapapun kekasih Junsu itu, Jaejoong yakin dia pasti orang baik. Jaejoong memang belum sekalipun bertemu dengan kekasih dongsaengnya itu. Bahkan mengetahui namanya pun tidak karena selama ini Junsu hanya menyebutnya dengan hyung-ku.

Junsu sedikit berlari ke pintu depan, menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya. Jaejoong yang berada di ruang tengah ikut berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Dia ingin bertemu dengan malaikat penolong mereka itu.

"Hyung, ini Yunho hyung. Sunbae yang kuceritakan itu."

"Yunho hyung, ini Jaejoong hyung." Junsu memperkenalkan keduanya saat akhirnya mereka bertemu.

"Apa kabar Jaejoong sshi" Sapa Yunho dengan senyuman lembut terukir di bibirnya.

"Yunho sshi?" Jaejoong begitu terkejut mendapati sosok yang sangat mengagumkan yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya dan diperkenalkan sebagai kekasih adiknya.

"Eoh, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Junsu terkejut mendapati fakta ini.

"Yunho sshi adalah putra dari Tuan Juang, sahabat appa yang membantu kita Junsu ya." Ujar Jaejoong menjawab raut bertanya di wajah Junsu.

"Benarkah? Jadi Tuan Jung itu appamu hyung?" Junsu hanya mendapat cerita bahwa ada seorang sahabat ayahnya yang membantu mereka membayarkan hutang di bank. Tak menyangka kalau sahabat itu adalah ayah dari namjachingunya.

Dua tahun Junsu mengenal Yunho di Amerika. Mereka mulai akrab sejak Yunho banyak membantunya melewati masa-masa awal perkuliahan di Harvard. Junsu sangat berterima kasih pada Yunho karena berkat bantuannya, Junsu dapat melalui masa-masa paling sulit sebagai mahasiswa, utamanya sebagai mahasiswa asing di negeri orang. Dari kedekatan itu, Junsu lantas menaruh hati pada Yunho. Dimatanya Yunho adalah sosok yang sempurna. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Junsu jatuh cinta pada Yunho dan saat Yunho akhirnya menerima perasaan Junsu beberapa saat sebelum kepulangan Junsu ke Korea, Junsu merasa begitu bahagia.

Setelah membawa semua barang yang mungkin untuk dibawa pindah, Jaejoong dan Junsu diantar Yunho menuju rumah yang akan mereka tempati. Bukan ke kediaman keluarga Jung yag mewah tapi ke rumah sederhana di daerah Seocho. Rumah sederhana namun masih memiliki kesan elegan itu rumah pribadi Yunho yang ia tempati semasa SMA. Sejak masih di bangku sekolah Yunho ingin belajar hidup mandiri karenanya dia meminta orangtuanya untuk mengizinkannya hidup sendiri. Orangtuanya lalu membelikan rumah itu untuk Yunho karena sekalipun terpisah dari orangtua, mereka ingin Yunho tetap merasakan kehidupan layak putra sulung keluarga Jung.

Junsu duduk di kursi penumpang samping kemudi, terlihat sangat ceria untuk orang yang baru saja menjadi tunawisma. Dia terus berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan ke apartemen. Yunho hanya menanggapi sesekali cerita Junsu. Sesekali pandangan mata pria tampan itu melayang pada Jaejoong di kursi belakang. Lelaki cantik itu memandang keluar cendela mobil. Terlihat lebih tertarik memperhatikan jalanan dibanding kedua insan di depannya.

Tak lama, mobil mereka memasuki halaman sebuah rumah mungil dengan dua lantai. Setelah memarkir mobil, ketiganya turun dan mulai mengambil barang-barang bawaan mereka.

"Biar kubantu." Yunho menawarkan bantuannya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat kerepotan dengan tas dan kopernya.

"Ah, ne. Gamsahamnida." Jaejoong lantas menyerahkan beberapa tasnya pada Yunho.

Rumah minimalis bercat putih itu memiliki 3 kamar. Dua di lantai bawah dan satu lagi di lantai atas. Setelah menaruh semua barang bawaan mereka lalu duduk bersama meminum bir yang tadi sempat Yunho beli sebelum menjemput Junsu dan Jaejoong. Ketiganya diam dalam canggung. Tak tahu mesti memulai percakapan apa. Jaejoong hanya menunduk sambil memainkan tepi kaleng birnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku akan mengunjungi kalian besok." Yunho lalu memecah keheningan itu. Tak tahu harus bagaimana dengan dua kakak beradik itu, Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Entah ada apa dengan jantungnya. Berdetak cepat dengan tak sopannya. Apalagi saat dia memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong. Jaejoong? Yeah, Yunho sendiri juga tak mengerti. Dadanya berdetak cepat tiap kali melihat wajah kakak dari kekasihnya itu. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa hari yang lalu ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Sepeninggal Yunho, Junsu dan Jaejoong merapikan barang-barang bawaan mereka. mereka lantas memilih kamar yang akan mereka tempati. ada tiga kamar di apartemen mewah ini dan masing-masing memiliki kamar mandi dalam.

Hari-hari selanjutnya bergulir dengan normal. Kuliah Junsu di Amerika memasuki semester kelima. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memindahkan study-nya ke universitas seoul. Yunho, menjalankan tugasnya menjadi direktur utama perusahaan ayahnya di Seoul. Dan Jaejoong, dengan sedikit paksaan dari Yunho sekarang bekerja di perusahaan Yunho. Jaejoong selain keras kepala dia memang memiliki gengsi cukup tinggi. Tapi lebih dari apapun, Jaejoong tak ingin merepotkan keluarga Jung lebih jauh setelah semua yang mereka lakukan kepada dia dan Junsu sejauh ini. Tapi Yunho berkeras bahwa perusahaannya sedang membutuhkan tenaganya. Jaejoong yang seumuran dengan Yunho sama halnya dengan Yunho baru saja mendapatkan gelar sarjananya. Bedanya, gelar sarjana Jaejoong diperolehnya dari Seoul University.

Dan disini lah dia sekarang, Jaejoong menjadi asisten pribadi Yunho. Yunho menawarkan posisi sebagai manajer keuangan yang tengah kosong karena manajer sebelumnya dipindahkan ke cabang lainnya. Tapi Jaejoong dengan keras kepala menolaknya. Dia belum berpengalaman dalam dunia kerja, dia tak mau jika ada gunjingan yang tidak-tidak karena dia yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi manajer di perusahaan tersebut. dan yunho tak lagi bisa memaksa soal ini. Tapi Yunho lantas terpikir posisi yang sangat pas untuk Jaejoong. Asisten peribadinya. Pemikiran itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otaknya. Dia berpikir, dengan menjadi asisten pribadinya, maka dia dan Jaejoong akan memiliki waktu bersama.

-YooCheonSa-

Di kantor, Jaejoong memulai pekerjaannya dengan baik. Meski belum berpengalaman dalam bekerja sebelumnya, tapi Jaejoong termasuk anak yang cerdas. Dia mudah belajar dan cepat memahami sesuatu. Yunho begitu puas dengan hasil kerja Jaejoong.

Sebagai asisten pribadi Yunho, Jaejoong jadi sering berinteraksi dengan pemuda tampan itu sehari-harinya. Yunho sering meminta pendapat Jaejoong setiap kali hendak mengambil keputusan dan sebaliknya setiap tindakan yang akan diambil Jaejoong harus melalui persetujuan Yunho. Dan interaksi ini membuat keduanya mulai akrab sekarang.

"Aku surprise saat tahu ulang tahunmu hanya berselang dua hari dengan ulang tahunku." Yunho memecah kebisuan diantara mereka saat mereka duduk di ruang kerja Yunho.

"Benarkah?"

"Eum. Apa rencanamu di hari ulang tahunmu nanti?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak terbiasa merayakan ulang tahun."

"Oh ya?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

Sejak memasuki usia remaja, Jaejoong memang tidak suka merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dia akan menolak jika ibunya mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuknya. Jaejoong erasa itu hanya tindakan membuang-buang uang. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang selalu merayakan hari lahirnya itu tiap tahun. Jika bukan dengan pesta mewah yang diadakan orangtuanya maka dia akan merayakannya di club bersama teman-temannya.

"Apa kau tidak berencana merayakannya dengan kekasihmu? Makan malam mungkin?" tanya Yunho hati-hati. Sengaja dia melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Jaejoong karena dia ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang kehidupan pribadi Jaejoong. Selama ini dia tidak pernah tahu apakah Jaejoong sudah punya kekasih atau tidak. Dia juga tidak pernah menanyakan soal itu ke Junsu karena dia takut kalau-kalau Junsu menyadari kalau Yunho menaruh perhatian kakaknya.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih." Sambil tersenyum Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaa Yunho. Entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, dia melihat ada kelegaan di wajah Yunho.

"Ah, kau pasti berbohong. Bagaimana mungkin pria semenarik dirimu tidak memiliki pacar."

"Apa aku menarik?" spontan Jaejoong melontarkan pertanyaan itu karena dia sangat ingin tahu apa pendapat Yunho tentangnya. Yunho yang di skak dengan pertanyaan itu jadi tergagap. Tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan bertanya sepert itu.

"Ten-tentu saja kau menarik. Apa tidak pernah ada orang yang mengatakan hal itu padamu sebelumnya?"

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh. Dia merasa lucu dengan tingkah Yunho yang tiba-tiba jadi gugup seperti itu.

"yeah, banyak yang bilang aku menarik. Aku hanya penasaran apa kau juga menganggapku menarik seperti mereka." Ujar Jaejoong lagi dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Yunho tak lagi bisa membalas perkataan Jaejoong. Dia jadi sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mungkin mulai Nampak di wajahnya karena wajahnya terasa mulai hangat.

'_Shit! Perasaan macam apa ini? Seingatku aku tak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya' _ujar Yunho dalam hati

-YooCheonSa-

.

Give more love to this story with review. Gomawo^^

**.**

**[TEASER]**

"Tidak ada seorangpun sekarang, hanya kau dan aku. So…."

Ucapan Yunho terhenti karena bibir Jaejoong lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya.

_-My Handsome (Boyfriend) Manager-_

.

Line dari one shoot pertamaku. Will publish around this weekend. Please anticipate it, hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Karena seminggu ke depan bakal dipastikan tidak bisa update dan belum tahu kapan bisa update lagi, jadi hari ini aku datang dengan 2 postingan sekaligus^^. Seperti janji di chap 2 kemarin, ada oneshoot. Silahkan mampir bagi yang berminat, hehe.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang mengikuti cerita ini dari awal. You guys give me spirit to write. Thank you^^**

**.**

**Title: Naega Dasinege Sogae ****(I belong to You)**

**.**

**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun & their beloved dongsaeng Shim Changmin**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort (Genrenya aku tambahin^^)**

**.**

**.**

**Three: ****Jung Changmin**

Changmin menekan bel salah satu pintu rumah di kompleks itu. Satu menit, dua menit. Di tunggunya tapi tak kunjung ada yang membukakannya pintu. Ditekannya lagi bel itu, kali ini lebih cepat dan berulang kali, menunjukkan ketidaksabarannya. Oke, ini memang masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu, ini masih jam 6 pagi, tapi hyungnya itu tak seharusnya membiarkan dia berdiri di luar selama ini. Terlebih di udara kota Seoul di musim dingin seperti ini.

"aish, apa yang dia lakukan di dalam sebenarnya?!" gerutunya dengan sekali lagi menggerakkan jarinya menekan bel. Dia hendak menggedor saja pintu rumah itu saat tak juga ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan terbuka untuknya. Sebelum kepalan tangannya menyentuh pintu itu, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang asing baginya. Kening Changmin berkerut.

'_apa aku salah rumah?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Dilihatnya sekeliling rumah kemudian dia melihat lagi nomor rumah di depannya, ini benar rumah Yunho hyungnya.

'_tidak mungkin. Ini benar rumah Yunho hyung. Tapi...'_

"kau siapa?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut changmin.

"aku Junsu. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Junsu mengamati pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tinggal disini? Yunho hyung…"

"Aaaah, kau mencari Yunho hyung? Masuklah. Dia di dalam, akan kupanggilkan." Ujar Junsu seraya membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk Changmin.

"_Oke, jadi aku memang tidak salah rumah. ini jelas rumah Yunho hyung. Tapi siapa dia? Dan kenapa dia ada disini sepagi ini? Apa dia tinggal disini? Yunho hyung jelas harus menjelaskan ini semua."_ Ujar Changmin dalam hati.

Junsu masuk ke dalam apartemen diikuti Changmin dibelakangnya. Dengan sedikit kerepotan, Changmin akhirnya bisa menaruh koper serta tasnya. Junsu melihat barang-barang bawaan Changmin. Ini terlihat lebih pantas disebut pindahan daripada bertamu.

"aku akan memanggilkan Yunho hyung. Tunggulah sebentar." Ucap Junsu seraya tersenyum pada Changmin.

"baiklah." Jawab Changmin singkat. Junsu lantas ke kamar Yunho yang ada di lantai atas. Seminggu sejak Junsu dan Jaejoong pindah ke rumah ini Yunho memutuskan untuk tinggal disini juga. Dia bilang dia merasa kesepian tinggal sendiri di rumahnya yang super besar. Itu mungkin bukan alasan mengada-ada karena Yunho memang benar merasa demikian tapi ada alasan lain kenapa dia ingin tinggal bersama mereka. Dia ingin lebih sering bersama Jaejoong. Tak cukup hanya dengan kebersamaan mereka di kantor, dia masih ingin bersamanya di luar jam kerja. Dia ingin terus bersama Jaejoong. Ya, Jaejoong. Bukan Junsu yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu rumah itu. Tubuhnya cukup lelah setelah sebelumnya ia menempuh perjalanan udara Amerika-Korea. Dipejamkannya matanya, hingga tanpa disadarinya Yunho sudah berdiri di samping sofa.

"ya, Jung Changmin. Apa yang membawamu kesini? Dan ada apa dengan koper-koper ini, huh? Kau kabur dari rumah?"

Changmin membuka matanya demi mendengar suara hyungnya. Didudukannya tubuhnya di sofa memandang Yunho yang nampak baru selesai mandi. Diliriknya juga lelaki yang tadi memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Junsu berdiri di samping hyungnya.

"yeah, banyak yang harus kuceritakan padamu hyung. Bisa kita bicara?"

Junsu mengerti makna "bicara" yang dimaksud Changmin. Kehadirannya jelas menghambat pembicaraan itu. Mungkin mereka butuh privasi. Junsu baru akan menyela bicara saat Jaejoong masuk rumah.

"selamat pagi" Jaejoong datang membawa dua kantong besar belanjaan.

"oh, ada tamu rupanya." Tambahnya saat melihat sosok tinggi dan tampan duduk di sofa di depan Yunho.

"ah, hyung. Kau sudah pulang. Ayo, aku bantu kau masak." Junsu lalu menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengambil satu kantong plastik dari tangan Jaejoong dan membawa serta hyungnya ke dapur. Sepeninggal Jaejoong dan Junsu, Changmin memandang hyungnya dengan tatapan _kau harus menjelaskan semua ini padaku hyung._

Changmin masuk ke kamar Yunho, meninggalkan segala barang bawaannya di ruang tamu.

"jadi, jelaskan padaku maksud kedatangamu kali ini. Kau benar kabur dari rumah, Jung Changmin?"

"yeah, aku akan cerita tentang itu tapi setelah hyung menjelaskan siapa mereka dan kenapa mereka bisa disini."

Yunho tau pasti siapa yang dimaksud dengan mereka oleh Changmin.

"mereka temanku. Dan mereka tinggal disini." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"itu saja?" Changmin berharap ada kalimat lain dibelakang dua kalimat singkat itu.

"itu saja." ulang Yunho.

"dan kenapa mereka tinggal disini, hmm? Apa kau sekarang memberikan jasa penampungan pada semua temanmu?"

"yah, Changmin-ah. Jangan sinis seperti itu. Ada alasan kenapa mereka tinggal disini."

"jangan bilang kau berkencan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Atau kau berkencang dengan keduanya? Kulihat mereka berdua manis juga."

"kau ini bicara apa?" Yunho memukul kepala Changmin namun dalam hati dia membenarkan ucapan dongsaengnya itu.

"appo, hyung." Rengeknya.

"Sekarang katakan kesalahan apa yang sudah kau perbuat hingga kau kabur dari rumah, hmm?"

"aku tidak berbuat salah kali ini. Justru appa dan umma yang melakukan kesalahan, karenanya aku kabur dari Amerika."

Yunho hanya mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pembelaan Changmin itu.

"Mereka akan menjodohkanku hyung, demi Tuhan! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka melakukan itu."

Kening Yunho makin berkerut. Tapi detik berikutnya dia larut dalam tawanya. Changmin menekuk wajahnya melihat hyungnya itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

"kau akan dijodohkan?" ulang Yunho sambil telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah Changmin.

"lucu sekali. Hahaha..." Yunho masih saja tertawa.

"yah, hyung. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Aish, jinjja." Protes Changmin.

"sudahlah, terserah hyung mau tertawa sampai kapan. Yang pasti mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal disini. Dan aku tidak akan kembali ke Amerika sampai mereka menghentikan rencana konyol mereka." putus Changmin. Changmin berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Saat pintu terbuka didapatinya Jaejoong di depan pintu kamar. Jaejoong menarik tangannya yang sedianya akan mengetuk pintu kamar. Keduanya nampak canggung. Yunho menyusul Changmin keluar dan mendapati Jaejoong disana.

"aku,,, Cuma mau bilang kalau sarapan sudah siap."

"ah, baiklah. Ayo sarapan." Yunho memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Jaejoong dan itu membuat Jaejoong harus tertunduk menyembuyikan rona merah di pipinya. " Ayo, aku tahu perutmu itu minta diisi." Lanjut Yunho seraya menunjuk perut Changmin.

Di meja ruang makan sudah ada Junsu. Tak lama Jaejoong datang dengan sajian terakhir yang dimasaknya pagi itu ditangannya. Junsu menyunggingkan senyumnya begitu Yunho dan Changmin tiba di meja makan.

"selamat pagi hyung."

"hm, pagi Junsu-ya." Mungkin memang sedikit terlambat karena mereka sudah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi itulah kebiasaan Junsu, selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Yunho di meja makan. Yunho lalu mengambil tempat duduk dan Changmin duduk disampingnya.

"ah, ya. Kurasa aku harus mengenalkan kalian secara resmi. Changmin-ah, ini Kim Junsu dan dan ini Kim Jaejoong kakaknya. Mereka tinggal disini sejak sebulan lalu. Junsu, Jaejoong, ini dongsaengku Jung Changmin.."

"annyeong, bangapda Changmin-sshi." Ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum ramah. Junsu memang terkenal ceria.

"ne, annyeong." Jawab Changmin sambil menyunggingkan senyum canggungnya.

"kau tidak perlu memanggilnya seformal itu Junsu ya. Dia tidak lebih tua darimu. Hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat tua."

"yah, hyung. kau mau kuhajar ya?"

Yunho hanya terkikik mendapati Changmin yang melotot ke arahnya. Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dua kakak adik itu.

"bagaimana kalau kita mulai makan?" ajak Jaejoong yang disetujui oleh ketiganya. Changmin memandang meja makan yang full dengan masakan. Matanya berbinar demi melihat masakan-masakan yang nampak menggoda itu. Belum lagi aromanya yang tercium hidung Changmin. Perutnya langsung memberontak minta segera diisi.

"ini semua kalian yang masak?" tanya Changmin sambil menyendok nasi banyak-banyak.

"ah, ini semua masakan Jae hyung. aku hanya membantu memotong-motong saja." jawab Junsu.

"kalau begitu, kau jelas harus tinggal disini selama aku Korea Jae,,,hyung." ujar Changmin dengan nada agak canggung saat mengucapkan kata hyung.

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan dongsaengnya itu. Penolakan Changmin akan keberadaan Junsu dan Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas orang asing baginya sebelumnya menguap begitu saja. makanan memang selalu dapat menaklukan hati Changmin.

-YooCheonSa-

Kedatangan Changmin yang begitu tiba-tiba tak ayal membuat Yunho gusar. Yunho bukan tidak suka dengan kedatangan adik semata wayangnya itu, dia selalu senang jika bersama Changmin. Tapi kedatangan Changmin kali ini berbeda, di rumah ini tidak hanya ada dia sekarang. Ada Junsu dan juga Jaejoong. Dan Yunho belum menceritakan siapa mereka sebenarnya pada Changmin. Dia belum bercerita kenapa mereka bisa tinggal disini. Yunho tidak yakin akan memulainya darimana. Tidak yakin apa Changmin akan menerima jalan yang diambilnya ini. Apa dia akan menerima hyungnya yang gay ini. Kim Junsu, bisa dibilang Yunho memang berkencan dengannya. Walau hal itu terjadi begitu saja dan tanpa pernyataan apapun. Sejak ciuman itu, ciuman yang mereka bagi di hari natal setahun yang lalu, mereka jadi sering bersama. Yunho juga tak begitu yakin dengan perasaannya pada Junsu. Yang dia tahu dia menyayangi pemuda manis itu layaknya seorang kakak ke adiknya.

Pemikiran panjang Yunho terhenti begitu terdengar ketukan dipintu kamar. Tak lama pintu terkuak dan kepala Junsu muncul dari balik daun pintu itu.

"kupikir hyung ketiduran karena lama tak keluar." Ujar Junsu seraya tertawa kecil.

"kita berangkat sekarang?"lanjutnya bertanya.

"tentu Junsu ya." Jawab Yunho seraya beranjak dari duduk dan mengambil tas kerjanya. Junsu menggandeng tangan Yunho saat berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Junsu memang suka bersikap manja padanya,Yunho tak keberatan selama ini. Tapi Yunho agak kerepotan saat dia seperti melihat ekspresi cemburu di wajah Jaejoong saat melihat mereka seperti itu. Seperti pagi ini, Jaejoong baru keluar dari dapur membereskan semua peralatan makan saat dia mendapati Junsu yang bermanja-manja di lengannya. Wajah Jaejoong memang tak menunjukkan apapun, dia terbiasa memasang wajah datarnya. Tapi Yunho merasa ada perasaan terluka dibalik wajah datar itu.

Demi menjaga perasaannya, Yunho mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari Junsu. Tapi tak mudah, Junsu masih saja bergelayut manja disana. Junsu baru melepas lengan Yunho saat Changmin hadir ditengah-tengah mereka.

"kau sudah mau berangkat hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"eum. Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Aku akan istirahat di rumah tentu. Aku masih lelah. Kau tahu aku sudah kelelahan saat di bandara dan aku masih harus menyusulmu kesini saat tidak mendapatimu di rumah." Ujar Changmin panjang lebar.

"Ya, aku tidak menyuruhmu menyusulku kesini. Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku." Changmin hanya mendengus mendengar hyungnya balik mengomelinya

"Jae hyung, hari ini kau berangkat bersama kita kan?" Tanya Junsu.

"Tidak Junsu ya, hyung naik bis seperti biasa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan itu membuat Junsu agak menekuk ekspresi wajahnya. Hyungnya itu selalu menolak berangkat bersamanya dan Yunho. Padahal Jaejoong bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Yunho karena dia memang asisten pribadi Yunho.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita berangkat. Ya~ Changmin, jaga rumah baik2." Ujar Yunho pada dongsaengnya.

"Arraseo"

-YooCheonSa-

Sudah seminggu sejak kedatangan Changmin di tengah-tengah Yunho, Junsu dan Jaejoong. Changmin masih terus mengomel pada Yunho karena kamar kesayangannya setiap kali dia menginap di rumah ini saat Yunho masih SMA dulu sekarang jadi milik Junsu.

"Ya, itu bukan kamar pribadimu. Kau ini seperti bocah saja merengek karena hal sepeleh seperti itu." Yunho jadi tidak sabar karena Changmin terus-terusan memprotesnya.

"itu kamarku hyung. Beberapa barangku bahkan masih kutinggal disana saat terakhir kali aku tidur disini. Dan kemana mereka sekarang?"

"Aku sudah membuangnya"

"Hyung!" Changmin memprotes dengan nada tinggi karena barang yang dia tinggal di kamar itu adalah harta karunnya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar membuangnya kan? Cepat katakana kalau kau hanya bercanda."

Yunho hanya terkekeh mendengar adik kesayangannya itu terus merongrongnya. Yunho tahu persis kenapa Changmin begitu gusar saat dia bilang dia membuangnya. Barang yang Changmin maksud tak lain adalah koleksi DVD blue filmnya yang lebih dari dua kardus. Dia menyimpannya di rumah ini karena dia tidak mungkin menaruhnya di rumah mereka di Gangnam karena ibunya bisa menemukannya sewaktu-waktu dan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi Changmin bisa dalam bahaya besar. Yunho tak mengerti kenapa adiknya itu begitu senang melihat film tanpa busana itu. Tabiat buruknya itu sudah di mulai dari dia masih SMP. Yunho sudah berulang kali memarahinya karena hal ini, dia bahkan pernah menghukumnya dengan tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Tapi itu tidak bisa menghentikan Changmin. Dan Yunho juga tidak bisa terlalu lama mengabaikan adik yang begitu disayanginya itu.

"Ya, hyung kau mau kemana?" Changmin yang semula terbaring di kasur kamar tidur mereka langsung terduduk saat melihat Yunho beranjak dari kursinya. Ya, Yunho dan Changmin memang akhirnya harus tidur sekamar sekarang karena dua kamar di bawah sudah ditempati masing-masing oleh Junsu dan Jaejoong.

"Ke toilet. Apa kau mau ikut?" canda Yunho

"Aish"

Bosan di kamar Changmin lalu melangkah keluar. Dia berniat mengambil snack di kulkas saat dia melihat Junsu tengah asyik dengan playstasion di ruang TV.

"Ya, siapa yang mengizinkanmu memainkan PS ku, oh?"

"Oh, maaf Changmin ah. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku harus izin dulu kalau mau bermain PS ini." ujar Junsu polos.

"Tentu saja kau harus izin dulu. Apa itu punyamu?" Ujar Changmin sarkastis. Junsu yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan itu. Seminggu ini sudah banyak pertengkaran terjadi diantara mereka. Awalnya Junsu juga membalas sifat kekanakan Changmin, tapi lama-lama dia lelah juga menanggapinya.

"mian" ujar Junsu singkat.

"Apa lagi yang kau ributkan Jung Changmin?" Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendengar suara 7 oktaf Changmin kembali melengking jadi ikut ke ruang TV.

"Maaf hyung, aku yang salah. Aku tadi lancang memainkan PS Changmin." Junsu mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Yunho.

"Kenapa kau membesar-besarkan hal sepeleh seperti itu huh? Kau juga bisa main bersama Junsu. Bukankah bagus, kau jadi punya lawan main sekarang?" Yunho harus kembali mengomeli adiknya itu. Changmin melengos mendengar omelan Yunho itu.

"Ayo kita main. Kau harus menang melawanku baru aku akan mengizinkanmu memainkan PS ini sesuka hatimu." Ajak Changmin pada Junsu.

"Oke. Deal."

Yunho lalu tersenyum mendapati keduanya larut dalam permainan mereka.

-YooCheonSa-

.

.

**[NEXT Chap]**

"Apa dia doyan makan? Dia tidak akan menghabiskan semua makanan disini kan?" kali ini Changmin yang bertanya sambil menyendok makanan di piringnya banyak-banyak.

.

See you next chap^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: chap 4 datang. terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti cerita ini. enjoy^^  
**

**.**

**Title: Naega Dasinege sogae****(I belong to You)**

**.**

**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun & their beloved dongsaeng Shim Changmin**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**Four: ****Soulmate**

Empat februari, hari ini tepat hari ulang tahun Jaejoong. Karena hari itu jatuh pada hari sabtu, dimana Junsu dan Changmin tidak ada perkuliahan dan Yunho – Jaejoong tidak harus ke kantor, maka mereka sepakat membuat acara perayaan ulang tahun Jaejoong di rumah. Setelah (lagi-lagi harus) didesak, Jaejoong akhirnya setuju dengan acara ulang tahun sederhana yang akan mereka rayakan dengan makan malam special di rumah itu. Entah ini bisa dibilang pesta untuk Jaejoong atau tidak karena sekalipun dia yang punya acara tetap dia yang harus memasak untuk makan malam itu. Tidak heran karena dialah yang paling jago masak di rumah. Yunho menawarkan untuk memesan saja makanan untuk pesta nanti tapi Jaejoong menolak. Dia bilang itu pemborosan, lagipula dia bisa memasak seenak koki hotel bintang lima dan hal ini langsung diiyakan oleh Changmin.

"Saat kami pulang dari belanja nanti, pastikan kalian sudah membersihkan seluruh bagian rumah." Pesan Yunho pada Junsu dan Changmin sebelum keduanya berangkat ke supermarket.

"Neee" jawab Changmin dan Junsu serentak. Sejak insiden PS yang lalu keduanya jadi akrab karena Junsu, di luar dugaan Changmin, bisa mengalahkannya bermain game. Dan itu membuat Changmin jadi selalu tertantang untuk bermain game bersama Junsu karena selama ini belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menemukan lawan yang sebanding dengannya, terlebih hyungnya yang sangat payah dalam bermain game karenanya Changmin malam mengajak Yunho bermain.

Di pasar, Jaejoong langsung memasukkan satu persatu barang yang sudah di tulisnya dalam _list_ belanjaan. Tak butuh waktu lama kereta dorong mereka sudah terisi penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Yunho mendorong kereta belanja sambil mengikuti langkah Jaejoong mengitari lorong-lorong supermarket itu. Melihat Jaejoong yang sibuk memilih barang belanjaan, menimbang mana yang lebih baik dibeli sambil sesekali menanyakan selera Yunho, tanpa disadari Yunho hal itu membuat senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. Dalam hatinya berpikir, mungkin seperti ini rasanya memiliki istri dan menemaninya berbelanja. Hal kecil yang tak ayal membuat senyumnya terkembang.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho tampak begitu bahagia jadi penasaran.

"Ya, Yunho ya~. Jung Yunho." Panggil Jaejoong sambil menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho.

"Ne?" Yunho yang tak sadar kalau Jaejoong memanggilnya jadi gelagapan. "Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu? Kau menatap kosong ke depan sambil tersenyum. Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?"

"Ani, bukan apa-apa." Jawab Yunho cepat sambil mendorong lagi kereta belanjaannya.

"Ayo kita kesana." Ujar Yunho berusaha menutupi rasa malunya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Lelaki tampan yang terlihat begitu berwibawa dan mempesona saat bekerja itu memiliki sisi yang lucu dan menggemaskan juga.

-YooCheonSa-

"Kami pulang." Ujar Jaejoong saat mereka tiba di rumah. Changmin dan Junsu yang tengah asyik bermain game langsung gelagapan dan buru-buru mematikan PS dan TV di depan mereka. Yunho yang melihat keadaan rumah masih berantakan langsung melayangkan pandangan membunuh pada mereka berdua.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh kalian membersihkan rumah sebelum kami datang? Kenapa kalian malah main game, huh?"

Changmin dan Junsu hanya diam, tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang lebih terdengar seperti omelan daripada pertanyaan itu. Reflek keduanya langsung mengambil sapu dan kemoceng yang sejak sejam yang lalu tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Sebenarnya Changmin dan Junsu sudah mulai membersihkan rumah saat Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi sebelum akhirnya Changmin mengajak Junsu main game. Dia bilang akan main sebentar saja dan akan berhenti sebelum kedua hyung mereka pulang. Tapi kalau sudah bermain game, keduanya bisa sama-sama lupa waktu.

Changmin dan Junsu lantas memulai kembali aktivitas bersih-bersih mereka. Sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya, Jaejoong lalu berjalan kearah dapur dan menaruh semua belanjaannya. Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tepat jam 8 malam, perayaan ulang tahun itu di mulai. Mereka menyanyikan selamat ulang tahun untuk Jaejoong yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan meniup lilin dan memotong kue oleh Jaejoong. Tak berapa lama makan malam pun dimulai. Di tengah acara makan dan obrolan keempatnya, perhatian mereka teralih oleh bunyi dering handphone Jaejoong. Jaejoong lalu meminta diri menjauh untuk menerima panggilan telponnya. Arah pandang Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong. Dalam hatinya ingin tahu siapa yang menelpon Jaejoong. Apa itu pacarnya? Apa dia berbohong saat dia bilang dia tidak punya kekasih?

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong kembali ke meja depan TV yang mereka sulap menjadi meja makan malam itu.

"Yunho, Changmin, ada temanku yang ingin kesini. Apa kalian keberatan kalau dia bergabung bersama kita malam ini?" tanya Jaejoong

"Tidak tentu saja. Apa dia teman dekatmu?" jawab Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ya. Dia sahabatku."

"Siapa? Yoochun hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Ne, Junsu ya. Yoochun baru datang dari Inggris."

"Apa dia doyan makan? Dia tidak akan menghabiskan semua makanan disini kan?" kali ini Changmin yang bertanya sambil menyendok makanan di piringnya banyak-banyak.

'_Sebelum orang yang bernama Yoochun atau siapapun itu datang aku harus memakan makanan di meja sebanyak-banyaknya.'_ Pikir Changmin dalam hati.

"Tidak, tenang saja. Dia mungkin hanya akan mengambil jatah bir lebih banyak." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum melihat tangan Changmin yang tak kunjung henti menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Dia bilang sepuluh menit lag sampai. Aku sudah memberi alamat rumah ini via sms." Jaejoong menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

Perasaan aneh yang lain tiba-tiba muncul di hati Yunho. Apa ini? kenapa dia merasa tidak senang mendengar sahabat Jaejoong datang? Dia tidak mungkin merasa cemburu bukan? Tidak, tidak. Kekasihnya adalah Junsu, bukan Jaejoong. Kalau dia merasa cemburu harusnya jika itu berkaitan dengan Junsu, bukannya Jaejoong. Tapi…

Pikiran kalut Yunho terhenti saat terdengar bel dari pintu masuk. Dengan bersemangat Jaejoong lalu berdiri dan berhambur ke pintu depan. Saat Jaejoong kemudian membuka pintu itu, Yunho bisa melihat sesosok pria tampan yang langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun begitu daun pintu tak lagi menghalangi pandangan keduanya. Lelaki yang bernama Yoochun itu terlihat keren. Dari penampilanya jelas dia bukan orang biasa. Entah kenapa Yunho jadi merasa gelisah saat melihatnya.

"Yunho, Changmin, kenalkan ini sahabatku Yoochun. Dia baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Oxford." Jaejoong memperkenalkan Yoochun begitu mereka bergabung di meja makan.

"Halo, aku Park Yoochun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, terutama Yunho sshi." Yunho terkejut mendengar namanya disebut Yoochun.

"Junsu sering menceritakan tentangmu saat dia masih di Amerika kemarin. Setiap kali aku menghubunginya dia pasti akan bercerita tentangmu." Ujar Yoochun menjawab tanda tanya di benak Yunho. Junsu yang jadi malu karena Yoochun menceritakan hal itu pada Yunho cepat-cepat mengganti topic pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Ne, Junsu ya. Aku sudah merindukan Korea karenanya aku tidak mau menunda-nunda kelulusanku." Jawab Yoochun dengan senyuman lembut terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau merindukan Korea atau merindukanku, huh?" goda Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu juga, soul."

"Benarkah mate?"

Keduanya lantas tertawa. Empat tahun terpisah karena Yoochun harus melanjutkan studi di Inggris membuat mereka begitu merindukan moment-moment kebersamaan mereka, walaupun setiap saat mereka selalu berkirim kabar via mail, chat dan skype selama 4 tahun itu.

"Ah, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa hadir di pemakaman paman dan bibi hyung. Hari itu aku sedang menjalani uji kompre-ku." Yoochun berkata dengan nada menyesal.

"Tak apa Yoochun ah, paman dan bibi Park sudah ke rumah dan memberitahukannya. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu."

"Ayo kita makan lagi. Akan kuambilkan mangkuk nasi untukmu." Ujar Jaejoong.

Pesta perayaan itu akhirnya berlanjut dengan obrolan panjang sepanjang malam. Yunho lebih banyak diam malam itu. Dia hanya sesekali menimpali percakapan yang lebih di dominasi oleh Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu. Sedang Changmin masih sibuk dengan berbagai jenis makanan yang dimasak Jaejoong. Makanan jelas lebih menarik dari obrolan 3 orang yang baru beberapa saat dikenalnya itu.

-YooCheonSa-

.

.

**[NEXT Chap]**

"Aku hanya punya satu doa."

"Cuma satu? Apa itu?"

"Kalau aku mengatakannya padamu apa kau akan mengabulkannya?"

.

See you next chap^^

**NB: **karena aku baru dalam dunia kepenulisan FF, aku mau tanya ke readers yg sudah lama mengikuti FF ber-chapter dari author lain. berapa lama jarak waktu update episode yg satu ke episode berikutnya? buat pertimbanganku untuk update. takut2 kalau updateku terlalu lama atau terlalu cepat, hehe. please jawab ya, via review or maybe PM. gomawo^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Terima kasih buat readers yg menjawab pertanyaan di chap 4. aku jadikan semua masukan sebagai pertimbangan. sedikit curhat^^, sebenarnya cerita ini sudah selesai aku tulis. hanya saja ngupdate-nya yg masih harus mencari waktu. skrg sudah mulai disibukkan dengan kuliah (lagi). tapi mumpung tugas masih belum bermunculan dan (baru hari ini) nyoba wifi di asrama ternyata bisa, aku datang membawa chap 5 ini. happy reading^^**

**.**

**Title: Naega Dasinege Sogae ****(I belong to You)**

**.**

**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun & their beloved dongsaeng Shim Changmin**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**Five: ****When I realized that I love you.**

_Seoul, 5 tahun yang lalu._

"Yoochun hyung. Apa kau punya pacar?" tanya Junsu saat keduanya duduk di atap sekolah di suatu siang yang terik.

"Wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Ani, aku hanya penasaran. Hyung terlihat begitu bahagia akhir-akhir ini. Setiap kali aku bertemu dengan hyung, hyung nampak begitu ceria. Orang bilang saat jatuh cinta, seorang gadis akan terlihat lebih cantik dan lelaki akan terlihat lebih menarik. Mungkin itu karena saat jatuh cinta, kita jadi lebih memperhatikan penampilan kita karena kita tidak mau terlihat jelek di mata orang yang kita sukai." Jawab Junsu dengan polosnya.

"Oh ya? Jadi apa menurutmu aku terlihat lebih menarik sekarang?" goda Yoochun.

"Hmmm…." Junsu nampak berpikir sambil melihat Yoochun dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. "Tidak juga. Kau sama seperti pertama kali aku melihatmu." lanjutnya.

"Huh? Apa kau minta dihukum?" ujar Yoochun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya bersiap menggelitik Junsu. Junsu yang tahu apa yang akan Yoochun lakukan langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan sedikit menjauh dari Yoochun.

"Ani, maksudku kau sama kerennya seperti pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu dulu Hyung."

"Oh, ya? Benarkah?" Yoochun yang sangat suka menjahili Junsu semakin mendekatkan tangannya.

"Tentu." Jawab Junsu sambil semakin menjauh. Tapi sebelum Junsu sempat melarikan diri Yoochun sudah meraih Junsu dalam rengkuhan tangannya. Jemari Yoochun lantas menggelitik sisi pinggang Junsu, bagian tubuh Junsu yang begitu sensitif jika disentuh jari.

"Kau bohong." Ujar Yoochun sambil terus menggelitik Junsu.

"Sungguh hyung, aku tidak bohong." Jawabnya sambil terus berguling di lantai atap sekolah dan tertawa-tawa karena gelitikan Yoochun.

-YooCheonSa-

"Kau mau makan siang dimana hari ini?" tanya Yunho di sela-sela kesibukannya membaca berkas-berkas proyek baru perusahaan.

"Huh?" Jaejoong yang sedari tadi asyik dengan handphonenya terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati handphone di tangan kanan Jaejoong.

"Ah, itu. Mian Yunho ya, hari ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan bersamamu. Aku ada janji."

"Dengan Yoochun?"

"Ya. Dia mengajakku makan bersama. Dia bilang masih ada banyak hal ingin dia ceritakan padaku. Makanya dia ingin bertemu hari ini."

"Sejak kapan kalian kenal?"

"Yoochun dan aku teman baik di SMA. Sejak awal masuk SMA aku dan dia sering terkena masalah di sekolah. Sejak itu kami jadi dekat. Yoochun benar-benar teman yang baik. Kalau kau dekat dengannya kau akan tahu kalau dia orang yang baik."

"Benarkah?" Yunho hanya setengah hati menanggapi cerita Jaejoong soal Yoochun. Entah kenapa ada rasa tidak suka setiap kali Jaejoong berbicara tentang Yoochun. Terlebih saat dia melihat rona bahagia terpancar setiap kali dia menceritakan sahabatnya itu. Seingatnya dia belum pernah melihat wajah Jaejoong sebahagia ini sejak beberapa bulan dia mengenalnya. Dan saat malam ulang tahun itu, dia juga melihat tawa Jaejoong yang hampir tidak pernah dilihatnya selama ini saat Yoochun menceritakan entah lelucon apa padanya.

-YooCheonSa-

_Seoul, 5 tahun yang lalu._

"Yoochun hyung akan keluar negeri?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong. Lelaki yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA itu memandangi hyung nya yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas penuh soal. Jaejoong saat itu sedang mempersiapkan diri mengikuti ujian masuk Seoul University.

"Jadi dia diterima di Oxford? Woah, dia pasti sangat berbakat sampai-sampai Oxford mau menerimanya menjadi mahasiswanya." Ujar Junsu lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja Yoochunnie sangat berbakat. Nilai-nilai akademiknya mungkin tidak termasuk 5 besar di kelas. Tapi di kelas dia yang paling jago soal seni."

"Jadi dia akan meninggalkan kita disini?" Jaejoong melihat pada adiknya yang kini tengah memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Dia lalu menghampiri Junsu dan duduk di kasur tempat Junsu berbaring.

"Dia hanya akan belajar untuk beberapa tahun disana. Dia pasti kembali ke Korea."

Junsu memandang wajah kakaknya lalu tersenyum, dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Apa aku mengganggu acara saling memandang dan tersenyum kakak beradik Kim?" tanya sebuah suara dari balik pintu kamar Jaejoong. Pemilik suara itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah subjek pembicaraan Jaejoong dan Junsu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Yoochunnie!"

"Yoochun hyung!"

Panggil Jaejoong dan Junsu bersamaan begitu mereka melihat sosok yang mereka perbincangkan itu muncul.

"Wah, wah, ada apa ini? kalian semangat sekali memanggilku." Ujar Yoochun seraya berjalan mendekati dua kakak beradik itu.

"Kapan kau berangkat ke Inggris?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Lusa."

"Lusa? Secepat itu?!" Jaejoong jadi berseru mendengar hari keberangkatan Yoochun.

"Yoochun hyung harus membawa kita jalan sebelum berangkat." Sahut Junsu.

"Itu sebabnya aku kemari." Jawab Yoochun mengacak-acak rambut Junsu yang sekarang sudah terduduk di kasur.

"Tapi aku harus belajar malam ini. Besok ujian masukku." Jawab Jaejoong lesu.

"Ah, benar. Aku lupa kalau kau besok ujian."

"Kalau begitu Yoochun hyung hari ini keluar denganku saja. Besok setelah Jae hyung selesai ujian kita main lagi."

"Kalian mau meninggalkanku?"

"Lalu apa hyung mau melewatkan belajar hari ini dan bermain bersama kita?"

Jaejoong diam mendengar pertanyaan Junsu.

"Baiklah. Tapi janji besok selesai aku ujian kita main lagi."

"Tentu. Ayo hyung kita berangkat." Junsu lalu menyambar lengan Yoochun dan membawa pemuda itu keluar kamar Jaejoong.

Junsu dan Yoochun pergi mengunjungi tempat-tempat bermain yang ada di Itaewon. Tapi waktu mereka lebih banyak habis di tempat game. Puas bermain game, Junsu dan Yoochun duduk di sebuah bukit dengan pemandangan kota Seoul. Di malam hari Seoul begitu cantik dengan gemerlap lampu yang menyinari kota itu. Keduanya duduk berdampingan sambil memakan snack yang tadi mereka beli di stand.

"Kalau hyung sudah di Inggris nanti, jangan lupa menghubungi kami disini." Ujar Junsu sambil menatap lampu-lampu dari gedung di kejauhan sana. Yoochun memandang pada Junsu. Tersenyum melihat wajah polos di sampingnya itu.

"Apa kau akan merindukanku?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan sedih karena aku kehilangan partner main gameku. Jae hyung sama sekali tidak bisa diajak main game. Jae hyung payah. Hahaha"

"Jadi kau sedih hanya karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau ajak main game huh?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku juga akan sangat sedih karena tidak ada lagi yang akan mentraktirku makan makanan enak di pinggir jalan. Hehehe" Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat kepolosan adik sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong apa hyung sudah menyatakan perasaan hyung ke gadis yang hyung sukai itu?"

"Huh?"

"Itu…. Gadis yang membuat hyung selalu tersenyum bahagia. Apa hyung sudah menyatakan perasaan hyung padanya?" tanya Junsu lagi. Yoochun yang mengerti maksud percakapan Junsu lalu menjawab,

"Apa aku harus mengatakan padanya?"

"kau belum mengatakan padanya hyung? Ya hyung! Lusa kau sudah berangkat kenapa kau belum mengatakan padanya? Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Setahuku belum."

"Lalu apa lagi yang membuatmu ragu?"

"Aku ragu dia akan menerima cintaku."  
"Waeee? Siapa yang begitu bodoh menolak seorang Park Yoochun? Gadis mana yang dengan bodohnya menolak lelaki yang jadi idaman semua gadis di sekolah ini?"  
"Masalahnya dia bukan seorang gadis Junsu ya. Dia seorang laki-laki."

Junsu membisu mendengar pernyataan terakhir Yoochun.

-YooCheonSa-

6 Februari harusnya menjadi hari spesial untuk Yunho, tapi proyek baru perusahaan menyita waktu dan pikirannya. Dia tidak sempat memikirkan soal ulang tahun ke-23 nya. Tahun ini mungkin akan berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tidak ada perayaan pesta ulang tahun yang mewah, tidak juga perayaan di club bersama teman-temannya. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya ini dia justru harus lembur menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Tapi Yunho tetap menerima ucapan ulang tahun dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Orangtuanya juga mengiriminya kado dari Amerika. Dan yang membuat hari ini ini tetap terasa special adalah pagi tadi, Jaejoong memasakan sup rumput laut untuknya. Yunho tak mau berlebihan, tapi dia tetap merasa ini adalah ulang tahun yang paling istimewa untuknya meski tanpa pesta meriah.

"Kita harus lembur malam ini Jae." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk dengan notepad nya.

"Tak apa. Kita memang harus segera menyelesaikan semua keperluan proyek di Incheon. Semakin cepat akan semakin baik bukan, departemen store di Incheon bisa segera dibuka."

"Kau benar. Apa kau keberatan kalau kita menginap di kantor malam ini?"

"Tentu tidak. Ada banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan juga hari ini."

"Kalau begitu kita harus memberitahu Junsu dan Changmin di rumah."

"Ya, suruh mereka membeli makan malam di luar."

"kalau soal makan kau tidak perlu khawatir. Changmin tidak pernah membiarkan perutnya kelaparan sedetik pun. Kita hanya perlu menyuruhnya mengajak Junsu saat makan."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil menanggapi komentar Yunho tentang Changmin.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Ya, kami memang dekat. Meski tidak seperti kedekatanmu dengan Junsu. Kami dekat dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil. Aku dan Changmin seperti Tom dan Jerry yang selalu bertengkar kalau bertemu tapi akan saling merindukan saat jauh. Karenanya dia minta kuliahnya di pindah ke Seoul karena dia tidak mau kembali lagi ke Amrik kalau tidak ada aku disana."

"Changmin itu sangat lucu."

"Apanya yang lucu dari bayi raksasa itu." Jaejoong dan Yunho lantas tertawa mengingat tingkah kekanakan Changmin saat di rumah.

Malam itu Yunho dan Jaejoong jadi menginap di kantor. Jam dinding sudah mnunjukkan pukul 23:30 dan Yunho masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di meja dan layar komputer yang menyala di depannya. Jaejoong berpamitan pergi membeli makanan tadi, dan sudah hampir sejam dia belum kembali. Yunho menawarkan agar dia menyuruh OB saja untuk membelikannya makanan tapi dia bersikeras harus membelinya sendiri. Jika sudah sifat keras kepalanya keluar, Yunho tak lagi bisa mencegah Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan Yunho padam. Yunho yang gelagapan lalu merogoh handphone di saku celananya untuk membuat cahaya dari ponselnya. Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan muncul sosok Jaejoong membawa kue dengan lilin di tangannya. Dia memasuki ruangan sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Yunho. Senyum terkembang di wajah Yunho demi melihat pemandangan itu.

"Make a wish lalu tiup lilinnya." Kata Jaejoong saat dia sudah berada di depan Yunho.

Yunho lalu menangkupkan kedua tangan dan berdoa kemudian meniup lilin di atas kue yang dibawa Jaejoong. Gelap lagi karena lilin yang jadi penerangan sesaat tadi padam.

"Bisa kau bawakan kuenya sebentar?" Yunho lalu mengambil kue di tangan Jaejoong. Dengan begitu Jaejoong bisa mengambil handphone nya dan menelpon petugas keamanan untuk menyalakan lagi lampu di ruangan Yunho.

"Jadi kau sudah mengatur semua ini?" tanya Yunho saat lampu ruangan kembali menyala. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Dia mengambil kembali kue yang ada di tangan Yunho dan membawanya ke meja tamu yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ayo kita makan kuenya. Lima belas menit lagi ulang tahunmu berakhir. Kau sudah meminta semua doa-doamu?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa tempat dia biasa menerima tamu-tamu pentingnya.

"Aku hanya punya satu doa."

"Cuma satu? Apa itu?"

"Kalau aku mengatakannya padamu apa kau akan mengabulkannya?"

"Apa aku bisa mengabulkannya? Hanya Tuhan yang bisa mengabulkan doa."

"Tuhan mengabulkan doa melalui umatnya."

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sibuk mengambil lilin-lilin yang tertancap di kue jadi melihat ke arah Yunho. Mata besarnya bertemu dengan mata musang Yunho yang sedang intens memandangnya.

"A-pa doa-mu? Tanya Jaejoong terbata. Entah kenapa pandangan Yunho membuat degup jantungnya jadi lebih kencang. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong melawan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hatinya.

"Kau." jawab Yunho

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku?" Jaejoong seperti sudah membaca maksud perkataan Yunho tapi dia berpura-pura tak mengertinya.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Apa kau bisa memberikan dirimu padaku?"

"Bagaimana cara memberikan diriku padamu?" Jaejoong jadi semakin larut dalam tatapan intens kedua mata Yunho. Otaknya berkata bahwa dia tak seharusnya larut dalam persaan ini, tapi tubuh dan hatinya tak mau mendengar perintah rasionalnya.

"Seperti ini" Yunho lantas mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya. Bibir Yunho perlahan menyentuh bibir plum Jaejoong. Dikecupnya pelan bibir cherry itu.

Yunho sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya, melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Saat dilihatnya tak ada reaksi apapun dari Jaejoong dia lantas mendekatkan lagi wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong. Kembali menyatukan dua bibir mereka. Ciuman Yunho lebih dalam. Dia menyesap bibir bawah dan atas Jaejoong bergantian. Dan ciuman lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman yang lebih menuntut. Jaejoong yang beberapa saat lalu hanya terdiam perlahan mulai membalas ciuman Yunho. Bibirnya ikut bergerak seirama dengan bibir Yunho. Tanpa dia sadari kedua lengannya sudah menggantung di leher jenjang Yunho. Ciuman dua insan itu menjadi lebih bergairah hingga akhirnya Yunho memutus ciuman mereka saat keduanya mulai terengah karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong." Kata-kata cinta itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Yunho.

Jaejoong yang masih terengah-engah akibat ciuman Yunho tadi tak bisa berkata sepatah katapun. Dia lantas mengatupkan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir Yunho. Menciumnya dengan sepenuh hati. Yunho tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Meski Jaejoong tak mengatakan apapun, dia tahu cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

-YooCheonSa-

**[NEXT Chap]**

"Kupikir kau menyukai Jaejoong hyung." Changmin terdiam sejenak, mencoba membaca raut wajah Yunho.

"Apa aku salah?" lanjutnya.

Yunho langsung membeku mendengar pernyataan Changmin itu.

.

See you next chap^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: ****banyak yang komplain kalo chap sebelum2nya kependekan. di chap ini aku sisipkan beberapa scene, biar ga terlalu pendek. tapi aku ga janji dengan chap lainnya. ideku mentok disini. pikiran sudah mulai terbagi dengan tugas (yg mulai datang) dan story baru. jadi kalau next chaps agak pendek author minta maaf. semoga readers bisa mengerti dan tetap bisa menikmati jalan cerita fic ini. terima kasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan kisah yunjae ini dan mau menyempatkan diri untuk review^^**

**.**

**Title: Naega Dasinege Sogae****(I belong to You)**

**.**

**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun & their beloved dongsaeng Shim Changmin**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**Six: ****Mianhae Junsu ya~**

Pagi-pagi, seperti biasa Jaejoong dan Yunho berangkat ke kantor. Biasanya mereka akan sarapan di kantor karena Jaejoong tidak sempat menyiapkan makanan mereka berempat. Tapi hari ini Jaejoong sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk masak untuk mereka. Hanya menu sederhana dari bahan yang tersedia di kulkas. Jaejoong sedang asyik dengan spatula dan masakan dalam Teflon di depannya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Yunho yang sudah di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi." Bisik Yunho tepat di belakang telinga kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak akibat ulah Yunho itu.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku." Seru Jaejoong tapi dengan nada suara yang dipelankannya, takut-takut mengundang perhatian dua penghuni rumah yang lain.

"Kau sempat masak pagi ini, tumben?" tanya Yunho sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di konter dapur menghadap ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kemarin Changmin merengek memintaku untuk masak. Dia bilang di kangen dengan masakanku." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Aish, dasar bayi itu." gerutu Yunho. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan itu menarik perhatian Yunho. Sosok Jaejoong dengan apron dan sedang memasak berada di depan matanya sekarang.

'Cantik sekali. Seingatku aku tak pernah melihat seseorang secantik ini, selain ibuku.' Pikir Yunho dalam hati.

Jaejoong yang menyadari kediaman Yunho jadi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho dan mendapati lelaki tampan itu sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan layaknya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" tanya Jaejoong masih dengan nada rendah. Dia lalu mengalihkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di kedua pipinya. Tapi Yunho tetap menangkap perubahan di kedua pipi putih dan halus itu. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan wajah Jaejoong.

"Kau cantik sekali." Ujarnya lalu mengecup pipi kanan Jaejoong. Yunho lalu pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang semakin memerah pipinya.

-YooCheonSa-

Hari ini di kantor, ada rapat akhir membicarakan tentang konsep dari rencana opening departemen store baru perusahaan. Rapat itu berlangsung di ruang kerja Yunho. Hanya Yunho dan beberapa staff. Jaejoong mencatat semua hasil rapat tanpa terlewat satu poin pun. Sebagai asisten pribadi Yunho, sudah tugasnya pula untuk menjadi notulen rapat Yunho.

Sejam kemudian rapat selesai, satu persatu para staff meninggalkan ruang kerja pimpinan mereka itu. Saat hanya ada dia dan Jaejoong di ruangannya, Yunho lalu duduk di samping Jaejoong. Pencuri hatinya itu masih sibuk membuat ringkasan dari catatatn rapat. Jaejoong tak menyadari kehadiran Yunho sampai lelaki jangkung itu mendekapnya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak kanan Jaejoong.

"Kau serius sekali sampai-sampai tak menghiraukanku disini." Ujar Yunho manja.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dan memberikannya ke tim pelaksana."

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti." Yunho mengambil catatan Jaejoong dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Ya, tuan Jung. Sekarang waktunya bekerja jadi jangan bermanja-manja seperti anak kecil." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha mengambil kembali catatannya. Yunho masih lengket di bahunya.

"Apa catatan itu lebih penting dari pria tampan di sampingmu ini?" tanya Yunho merajuk. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Yunho itu. Terkadang dia bisa sama kekanakannya seperti Changmin.

"Sayangnya untuk saat ini YA. Menyelesaikan tugas ini lebih penting daripada meladeni kemanjaan bayi raksasa kedua ini." ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik hidung mancung Yunho dengan kedua jarinya.

"Ya! Aku bukan bayi raksasa." Rajuk Yunho sambil melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Taktik Jaejoong berhasil. Yunho akan langsung sebal jika dia disama-samakan dengan Changmin yang kekanakan. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah tuan tampan. Kita selesaikan dulu pekerjaan kita, baru setelah itu kita…."  
"bermesraan." Jawab Yunho bersemangat.

"Makan Siang. Sudah jamnya mengisi perut." Jaejoong lalu mengecup pipi kiri Yunho dan berlalu ke ruangannya meninggalkan Yunho yang cemberut di kantornya.

-YooCheonSa-

Siang itu udara kota Seoul cukup hangat. Musim semi mulai tiba, mulai banyak terlihat orang beraktivitas di luar. Mantel-mantel tebal yang selalu jadi pelindung di musim dingin beberapa bulan lalu mulai banyak ditanggalkan orang. Yoochun berjalan di sebuat taman berumput Universitas Seoul. Lelaki itu nampak mendekati lelaki lain yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon mahoni yang rindang di tepi taman. Sambil bersandar di batang pohon yang besar, lelaki yang tak lain adalah Junsu itu tenggelam dalam literatur yang sedang dibacanya hingga tak menyadari Yoochun berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang tertulis disitu sangat menarik hingga kedatangan lelaki keren sepertiku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu?" Tanya Yoochun. Junsu mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat ke sumber suara.

"Yoochun hyung!" Dia lalu berseru, begitu terkejut mendapati Yoochun di depannya.

"Apa yang memabawamu kesini?" tanyanya sambil berdiri. Rona kebahagiaan tak ayal menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa yang bukan mahasiswa di larang kesini?" Yoochun balik bertanya menggoda Junsu.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Junsu mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Yoochun tertawa melihat Junsu yang bertingkah begitu menggemaskan.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajaknya.

"kemana?" balas Junsu.

"Hmmm." Yoochun berpikir sejenak. "Makan? Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum." Junsu menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Aku bahkan tidak sarapan dengan benar pagi ini. Hanya sepotong roti tawar dan segelas susu." Imbuhnya mengingat kegiatan makannya yang jadi tak teratur belakangan ini.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa Jae tidak masak di rumah?"

"Eum. Jae & yunho hyung sibuk dengan proyek baru perusahaan jadi Jae hyung tidak pernah sempat masak di rumah akhir-akhir ini. Saat makan malam pun kami harus pesan dari luar karena aku dan Changmin sama-sama tidak bisa masak."

"Ah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau makan denganku saja. Aku akan mentraktirmu makanan yang enak-enak. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah? Aku mau" jawab Junsu dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Kkul (deal)."

"Ah, aku harus sms Changmin dulu. Agar dia tidak perlu menungguku."

Sejak Changmin memutuskan untuk tinggal di Korea bersama Yunho dia akhirnya mentransfer kuliahnya ke Universitas yang sama dengan Junsu. Sejak itu mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama saat kuliah. Hanya sesekali Junsu pulang sendiri saat dia ada praktik sampai larut atau Changmin harus mengerjakan tugas bersama teman-temannya.

-YooCheonSa-

Proyek baru perusahaan cukup menyita waktu Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka harus berangkat lebih pagi dan pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Tak jarang mereka harus menginap di kantor karena banyaknya hal yang harus dikerjakan. Seperti malam itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba di rumah mereka hampir pukul 12 malam. Yunho memarkir mobilnya di halaman depan rumah. Jaejoong hendak turun saat tangan Yunho meraih tanggannya. Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya dan memandang lelaki di sampingnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lalu berkata,

"Bisa kita tinggal disini lebih lama? Aku masih ingin berdua denganmu."

Entah kenapa Jaejoong seperti menangkap kegelisahan di raut wajah tampan Yunho. Jaejoong kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi mobil. Diraihnya sisi wajah Yunho dengan tangan kirinya. Mengusap dengan lembut pipi Yunho. Yunho memejamkan matanya, merasakan dengan sepenuh hati sentuhan tangan itu. dia lalu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang ada di pipinya lalu sedikit menariknya, memberi isyarat untuk Jaejoong mendekat kepadanya.

Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya, berpindah duduk ke pangkuan Yunho yang masih duduk di kursi kemudi. Di pandanginya wajah tampan Yunho yang hanya beberapa inch dari wajahnya. Lelaki ini sudah membuatnya tergila-gila. Membuat jantungnya tak lagi bisa berdegup normal saat bersamanya. Perlahan Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho. mencium, menyesap, mengulum bibir berbentuk hati yang manis itu. Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho sedang tangan Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, keduanya saling memagut, saling menghisap bibir. Ciuman itu baru terlepas saat keduanya merasa membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas. Keduanya terengah-engah. Berlomba memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

Tak lama Yunho kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya. Ciuman panas itu kembali terjadi. Yunho lalu mengalihkan ciumannya pada leher putih Jaejoong. Menyesapnya, meninggalkan jejak warna disana. Ciuman-ciuman Yunho di lehernya membuat Jaejoong mendesah nyaman. Keduanya seperti akan larut dalam gairah mereka saat Jaejoong kemudian tersadar dan menghentikan ciuman Yunho.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk Yunho ya." Gairah yang sudah mulai panas tadi harus terkubur begitu saja.

Saat mereka masuk rumah hanya ada Junsu di sofa depan. Changmin sepertinya sudah terlelap di kamar atas.

"Kau belum tidur Junsu ya?" sapa Yunho begitu mereka masuk rumah dan melihat Junsu duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Belum hyung. Aku belum ngantuk." Jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Jaejoong ganti bertanya.

"Sudah. Tadi Yoochun hyung mentraktirku makan di luar."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau rajin sekali belajar. Apa sudah dekat waktu ujian?" Yunho kembali bertanya.  
"Tidak juga. Aku belum ingin tidur dan bingung mau apa. Lagipula aku sengaja menunggumu pulang malam ini hyung."

"Oh ya? Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tiba-tiba merindukanmu saja."

DEG. Pernyataan Junsu yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berlebihan bagi sepasang kekasih itu terdengar mengejutkan bagi Yunho. Beberapa waktu belakangan pikirannya terlalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan kantor dan perasaan anehnya terhadap Jaejoong sampai-sampai dia lupa kalau Junsu adalah kekasihnya.

Jaejoong yang tadinya masih berdiri di samping Yunho langsung berpamitan untuk istirahat. Yunho tak sempat menangkap ekspresi wajah Jaejoong karena lelaki itu lebih dulu memasuki kamarnya. Yunho jadi tidak yakin apa reaksi Jaejoong mendengar kata-kata Junsu baru saja.

"Apa kau punya waktu hyung. Aku ingin bersama sejenak. Atau kau lelah? Mungkin sebaiknya hyung istirahat saja."

"Tidak. Tidak apa. Aku bisa istirahat nanti." Yunho lalu duduk di samping Junsu setelah meletakkan tas kerjanya di meja depan mereka. Junsu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yunho begitu lelaki tampan itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf Junsu ya, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi mengabaikanmu."

"Tak apa hyung, aku mengerti. Perusahaan saat ini lebih membutuhkanmu." Ujar Junsu sambil mengaitkan jari-jari tangan kanannya dengan jemari tangan kiri Yunho.

"Bisa melihatmu setiap hari walau sebentar saja sudah cukup buatku." Tambahnya.

Mendengar penuturan Junsu itu membuat Yunho menjadi merasa bersalah. Dia tidak seharusnya melukai hati lelaki ini.

-YooCheonSa-

Yunho memasuki kamarnya setelah tadi Junsu menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Changmin itu gelap. Mungkin Changmin sudah tidur karenanya lampu kamar mati. Kakak beradik itu memang terbiasa tidur dengan lampu padam. Karena butuh penerangan Yunho lalu menyalakan lampu meja yang ada di meja belajar Changmin.

"Jadi kau berpacaran dengan Junsu hyung?" pertanyaan Changmin yang tiba-tiba terdengar dalam kegelapan itu mengagetkan Yunho.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku."

"Kau berpacaran dengan Junsu hyung?" Changmin mengulangi pertanyaannya. Malam itu Changmin tidur lebih awal dan terbangun di tengah malam saat tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia hendak ke dapur mengambil air saat melihat Junsu dan Yunho di sofa depan TV. Yunho memandang wajah adiknya itu dalam penerangan lampu meja. Wajah Changmin serius memandang ke arahnya. Wajah serius seperti ini hanya muncul saat ada hal-hal yang membuat Changmin resah. Yunho mendesah.

"Changmin ah~ aku….. sebenarnya aku…."

"Aku tahu kau gay hyung."

"Kau…. tahu?" tanya Yunho. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau adiknya tahu soal orientasi seksualnya itu. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau selalu menolak perasaan gadis-gadis yang mengejarmu sejak SMP dulu dan aku yang masih lugu dan tak tahu menahu soal cinta jadi kerepotan karena harus mendengarkan cerita dan menenangkan korban-korban penolakanmu."

Yunho terkekeh. "Dan sejak itu kau jadi playboy." Imbuh Yunho.

"Itu semua salahmu." Changmin tak terima.

"Mian." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Dan kau juga tidak pernah tertarik saat kuajak nonton film porno. Aku tahu ada yang salah denganmu."

"Ya. Tidak ada yang salah denganku. Apa menyukai laki-laki itu hal yang salah? Kita tidak pernah tahu pada siapa kita jatuh cinta."

"ok, ok. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan soal itu. Lagipula itu pilihan hidupmu sendiri. Kau berhak menentukannya."

"Jadi tidak ada masalah disini kan? Tidak ada yang perlu kita perdebatkan lagi malam-malam…."

"Ada." Potong Changmin

"Apa?"

"Kupikir kau menyukai Jaejoong hyung." Changmin terdiam sejenak, mencoba membaca raut wajah Yunho.

"Apa aku salah?" lanjutnya.

Yunho langsung membeku mendengar pernyataan Changmin itu.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai Jaejoong. Aku berpacaran dengan adiknya. Kau tahu itu sekarang."

"Kau berpacaran dengan adiknya tapi menyukai kakaknya. Itu bukan hal yang mustahil terjadi."

Terkadang Yunho menyesali kenapa memiliki adik sekritis Changmin. Changmin bisa dengan mudahnya menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Yunho, dan sekarang dia juga bisa menebak isi hati Yunho?

"Changmin ah~"

"Kau menyukainya atau tidak hyung?"

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Aku juga tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang kurasakan tapi aku memang ingin bersama Jaejoong. Aku ingin dia selalu di sampingku."

"Kalau begitu putuskan Junsu hyung."

"Aku tidak bisa." Potong Yunho cepat. "aku tidak bisa melukai hatinya."

"Dengan tetap bersamanya sedang hatimu tidak untuknya itu akan lebih menyaitinya hyung."

"Changmin ah~"

"Apa Jaejoong hyung juga menyukaimu? Dia juga menyukaimu atau hanya kau yang menyukainya?"

"Dia menyukaiku."

-YooCheonSa-

Jam di dinding ruang kamar bercat putih itu menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Meski tubuh dan pikirannya sudah sangat lelah tapi Kim Jaejoong belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

_'Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya cemburu. Tapi aku cemburu.'_

Kata-kata Junsu pada Yunho di ruang TV tadi masih terngiang di benaknya. Junsu adalah kekasih Yunho, dia tidak seharusnya melupakan itu. Tapi belakangan ini dia terlalu terlena dengan perlakuan mesra Yunho. Tidak hanya saat di kantor, di rumah pun Yunho sering memberikan perlakuan istimewa padanya meski harus dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dari awal dia memulai hubungan ini dengan Yunho, Jaejoong sebenarnya sadar bahwa dia menghianati adiknya sendiri. Tapi pesona Yunho terlalu kuat untuknya. Lelaki itu sudah mengganggu pikirannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, sebelum dia tahu kalau Yunho adalah kekasih adiknya. Apalagi Yunho juga ternyata mencintainya.

Sampai hari itu, Jaejoong merasa membalas perasaan Yunho padanya bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Yunho mencintainya, setidaknya itu yang selalu Yunho katakan padanya setiap saat mereka bermesraan di kantor, dan dia juga mencintainya. Jaejoong pikir itu hal yang benar. Tapi kata-kata Junsu tadi jadi menyadarkannya kalau apa yang dilakukannya dengan Yunho di belakang Junsu bisa menyakiti hati adik kesayangannya itu.

-YooCheonSa-

.

**[NEXT Chap]**

"Aku tahu kalian berpacaran. Aku tak seharusnya lupa akan hal penting itu." Jaejoong memotong kalimat Yunho.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan…."

"Tapi itu kenyataan sebenarnya." Potong Jaejoong lagi.

.

See you next chap^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: chap ini pendek saja. review yaaaa^^**

**.**

**Title: Naega Dasinege sogae****(I belong to You)**

**.**

**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun & their beloved dongsaeng Shim Changmin**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**Seven: ****Pull and Push**

Hari itu seperti biasa Yunho dan Jaejoong berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi kali ini Jaejoong masih sempat membuatkan sandwich dan telur gulung untuk Changmin dan Junsu. Junsu mengambil satu porsi sandwich dan 3 potong telur gulung dan meletakkannya di atas piring. Duduk sendiri di dapur, perlahan dia mulai memakan sandwichnya. Changmin belum terlihat, sepertinya anak itu masih terlelap di kamarnya.

Junsu makan dalam diam. Pikirannya sedikit kalut. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia juga tidak yakin. Semalam dia akhirnya bisa bersama Yunho, walau hanya sebentar. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat merindukan Yunho. Mereka jarang bersama sejak Yunho mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. yunho jadi jarang memperhatikannya. Junsu lalu mengeluarkan handphone nya dari saku celananya dan mengetik pesan disana.

-Apa hyung sibuk hari ini?-

Junsu hendak meletakkan handphonenya di meja saat ada sebuah sms masuk.

-Tidak juga. Kenapa? Kau mau main bersama?-

Dengan cepat Junsu mengetikkan balasan sms itu.

-YooCheonSa-

Yunho mengerjakan pekerjaan dengan sedikit gelisah. Berulang kali dia melihat jam kantor dan pintu ruangannya bergantian. Hingga hampir jam makan siang ini Jaejoong tidak sekalipun ke ruangannya. Saat dia memberitahu sekretarisnya untuk memanggil Jaejoong kesana, sekretarisnya bilang Jaejoong sedang keluar kantor dengan manager pemasaran untuk mengecek finalisasi peresmian Departemen Store yang baru. Pagi ini Jaejoong juga tak banyak bicara. Biasanya dia akan bercerita apapun sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor dan Yunho dengan senang hati mendengarkannya.

Tak tahan, Yunho akhirnya keluar dan pergi ke ruangan Jaejoong yang ada di samping ruangannya. Sekretasisnya nampak kaget saat Yunho tanpa peringatan tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Jaejoong.

"Kupikir kau sedang keluar dengan Tuan Nam." Ujar Yunho saat dia mendapati Jaejoong sedang serius dengan komputer di ruangannya. Jaejoong yang terkejut melihat kedatangan Yunho memasang poker face nya.

"Aku baru saja datang." Jawabnya sambil kembali menatap layar komputernya. Yunho terdiam, mengamati Jaejoong dari tempatnya berdiri. Tak mendengar suara Yunho lagi, Jaejoong kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau marah?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Marah kenapa?"

Yunho lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong menyebrangi meja kerja Jaejoong lalu sedikit duduk disana menghadap Jaejoong.

"Dengar Jaejoong ah~ Aku dan Junsu…."

"Aku tahu kalian berpacaran. Aku tak seharusnya lupa akan hal penting itu." Jaejoong memotong kalimat Yunho.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan…."

"Tapi itu kenyataan sebenarnya." Potong Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku tidak akan menyalakanmu dalam hal ini Jung Yunho. Itu salahku sendiri. Aku sendiri yang terjebak dalam pesonamu."

"Karena sekarang aku sudah sadar, akan lebih baik jika kita mengakhirinya sekarang. Aku tidak mau jika Junsu sampai tahu tentang hal ini dan melukainya." Jaejoong mengatakannya tanpa melihat wajah Yunho. Dia menguatkan hatinya saat megatakan kalimat demi kalimat yang terucap itu. Dia tak kan sanggup mengatakannya jika dia melihat wajah orang yang sudah mengambil seluruh hatinya itu.

"Apa kau akan melupakanku?" Yunho bertanya lirih.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dilupakan karena aku tidak akan mengingat apapun." Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang sosok tampan di depan matanya. Ada luka dalam pandangan mata Yunho kepadanya. Lelaki itu hanya memandanga wajah Jaejoong tanpa berkata apapun.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan berkata: "Aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu. Aku ada janji dengan Yoochun." Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho di ruangan itu.

-YooCheonSa-

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin ke pantai?" tanya Yoochun pada Junsu. Keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Busan sekarang.

"Lama aku tidak ke pantai." Junsu menjawab sambil memandang keluar dari jendela mobil Yoochun.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Tujuh tahun mengenal Junsu, Yoochun tahu Junsu biasa pergi ke pantai saat ada hal-hal yang dirisaukannya.

"Ani. Aku cuma ingin saja. Hyung tidak mau mengantarku?" tanya Junsu sambil melihat ke arah Yoochun yang mengemudikan mobil.

"Kalau aku tidak mau mengantarmu aku sudah menurunkanmu sekarang." Jawab Yoochun. Junsu hanya tersenyum. Sahabat kakaknya ini memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

Junsu langsung berlari ke arah pantai begitu mereka tiba. Dia berlari-lari kecil menuju tepian pantai. Yoochun mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tersenyum memandangnya.

"Ppalli wa hyung." Junsu memanggil Yoochun dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Yoochun lalu mensejajari Junsu berdiri di tepi pantai. Keduanya memandang jauh ke arah laut di depannya. Junsu paling senang ke pantai di musim semi. Saat itu udara pantai tidak terlalu panas, tapi air pantai laut juga tidak terlalu dingin. Junsu melepas sepatunya dan sedikit menggulung celana jeansnya ke atas.

"Ayo kita bermain hyung."

Yoochun dengan senang hati mengikuti keinginan Junsu. Dilepasnya juga sepatunya. Setelah menggulung celananya sebatas lutut, Yoochun mengikuti Junsu yang sudah lebih dulu bermain dengan air di pantai.

-YooCheonSa-

Yunho tak mendapati Jaejoong saat jam pulang kantor. Sekretarisnya bilang Jaejoong sudah pulang lebih dulu sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jaejoong jelas sedang menghindarinya. Yunho lantas bergegas pulang ke rumah. Di rumah, Yunho tak mendapati siapapun. Changmin menelponnya tadi siang, mengatakan kalau dia akan menginap di rumah temannya karena ada tugas dari kampus. Junsu entah kemana, Yunho juga tidak tahu. Ya Tuhan, Yunho bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali dia tahu kegiatan Junsu di luar rumah. Selama ini dia benar-benar melupakan orang yang hampir setahun dipacarinya itu.

Tapi pikiran kalut Yunho bukan soal Junsu sekarang. Di pikirannya hanya ada nama Jaejoong. Dia gusar karena Jaejoong mungkin marah karena kejadian kemarin malam. Yunho gelisah karena Jaejoong menghindarinya seharian ini di kantor. Dan Yunho resah karena sampai saat ini Jaejoong belum juga pulang ke rumah.

"Kemana dia sebenarnya." Yunho mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumah mencoba menenangkan hatinya.

Saat akhirnya pintu depan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Jaejoong di depannya, langkah Yunho terhenti. Jaejoong masuk ke dalam dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Yunho tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan." Jawab Jaejoong sambil berlalu melewati Yunho.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil mencekal lengan Jaejoong, menghentikan langkah kaki Jaejoong. "Kalau soal kantor kau harus membicarakannya denganku." Imbuhnya.

"Itu bukan urusan kantor." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menampik tangan Yunho yang mencengkeram lengannya. Dia lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Saat hendak menutup pintu kamarnya Yunho menghalanginya dan memaksa masuk ke kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tak memiliki tenaga lebih kuat dari Yunho tak bisa mencegahnya masuk.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit frustasi karena Yunho tak juga mengerti keadaannya.

"Aku ingin kita bicara."

"Kita sudah bicara dan semuanya sudah jelas. Tak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan."

Yunho tak mempedulikan kalimat Jaejoong. Dihampirinya lelaki itu dan direngkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong memberontak dalam pelukan Yunho. tapi tenaga Yunho terlalu kuat untuknya. Saat Jaejoong akhirnya tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk melawan, dia membiarkan tubuh ringkihnya berada dalam pelukan Yunho. Tanpa disadarinya titik air mata menggenangi kedua matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong ah~" ucap Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong terisak dalam pelukan Yunho, pelukan yang selalu bisa menghangatkannya.

"Jangan mencintaiku Yunho ya~ Lupakan aku. Kita tidak boleh menyakiti Junsu." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya. Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong. Dengan dua ibu jarinya diusapnya bulir air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Kau juga mencintaiku bukan?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong tak menjawab. Dia tahu tanpa dia jawab pun Yunho tahu bagaimana perasaannya.

"Aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Junsu. Aku rasa Junsu akan menerti jika kita mau menjelaskan. Kita saling mencintai, jadi.."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya." Potong Jaejoong cepat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan melukai adik semata wayangnya itu. Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Yunho frustasi. Dia tidak bisa kehilangan Jaejoong saat dia yakin bahwa hatinya untuk lelaki ini.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Kita hanya perlu kembali ke awal, saat kau belum mengenalku. Kau bersama Junsu."

"Jaejoong ah~"

"Aku lelah Yun, aku ingin istirahat." Jaejoong menjauh dari Yunho. Tak ada yang bisa Yunho lakukan sekarang. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha, Jaejoong tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya itu.

-YooCheonSa-

Senja di Busan. Kedua anak manusia itu duduk di tepi pantai memandangi matahari yang hendak kembali ke peraduannya. Tanpa disadarinya, Junsu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yoochun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Yoochun hyung, apa kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang saat di Inggris?"  
"Hmm?"

"Apa kau pernah merasa hampa dengan hubunganmu?"

"Apa dia pernah mengabaikanmu dan itu membuat hatimu hampa? Sampai-sampai kau tidak yakin lagi perasaan apa yang kau miliki kepadanya?"

Yoochun tak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Junsu. Dibiarkannya pemuda itu mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasakannya?" Junsu menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Yoochun.

"Apa kau belum juga menyatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau cintai dulu?" Tanya Junsu lagi.

Yoochun tak menjawab. Dia lantas mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Junsu dan dengan cepat menyatukan bibir mereka.

Saat Yoochun melepas ciumannya, dia memandang Junsu yang masih terdiam lalu berkata "Aku mencintaimu Kim Junsu."

Tak satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut Junsu. Tubuhnya masih terdiam. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Saat kesadarannya kembali tangan kanannya reflek menampar pipi Yoochun.

"Menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan?" saat akhirnya mulut Junsu terbuka, hanya kalimat itu yang bisa dikatakannya. Junsu lantas berdiri dan meninggalkan Yoochun. Yoochun mengejarnya.

Junsu duduk membisu di kursi penumpang di samping Yoochun. Berulang kali Yoochun memandang Junsu yang sedari tadi hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil. Perjalanan Busan-Seoul itu berlangsung tanpa satu katapun dari keduanya. Junsu bahkan tak mengatakan sepatah katapun saat dia turun dari mobil Yoochun dan memasuki rumah Yunho.

-YooCheonSa-

**[NEXT Chap]**

"Yunho hyung, apa kau mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan Junsu itu membuat ketiga lelaki sebaya itu terdiam. Kenapa Junsu harus seperti ini?

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban Yunho, Junsu lalu menambahkan.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, saaaaaangat mencintaimu. Hanya hyung yang ada dipikiranku."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: tinggal 2 episode tersisa dan fanfic ini tamat. pengennya bisa update lebih cepat di 2 chap terakhir nanti biar bisa lebih fokus ke fic yang lain, "Love in Lust". ohya, maaf ya buat reader yg minta min dibuatkan couple juga. dari awal min disini hanya peran pembantu, jadi kehidupan asmaranya tak terlalu diekspos disini. dan di cerita ini si Min straight, jadi mohon maaaaf sekali kalau membuat readers kecewa, khususnya ChangKyu shipper. anyway, happy reading^^  
**

**.**

**Title: Naega Dasinege sogae ****(I belong to You)**

**.**

**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun & their beloved dongsaeng Shim Changmin**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**Eight****: Dillema**

Berciuman dengan lelaki bukan hal yang baru bagi Junsu. Setidaknya dia sudah melakukannya dengan Yunho beberapa kali, walau akhir-akhir ini memang jarang mereka lakukan. Tapi apa yang special dengan ciuman Yoochun di pantai beberapa hari lalu? Junsu tak mengerti kenapa otaknya tak mau berhenti memikirkannya. Dan jantungnya jadi berdetak tak beraturan tiap kali mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Tidak. Itu bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Yoochun hyung hanya karena satu ciuman. Aku menyukai Yunho hyung." Ujar Junsu bergumam sendiri.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Jaejoong menyembul dari balik pintu kamar Junsu.

"Ani hyung, masuklah."

Jaejoong melangkah ke dalam kamar setelah menutup pintu. Adiknya duduk di atas kasur masih memakai piyamanya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukan adikku ini."

"Ah, kau akhirnya ingat pada adikmu ini huh?" canda Junsu. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Apa proyek baru perusahaan sudah selesai?"

"Ya, kemarin peresmian pembukaan Departemen Store baru. Syukurlah semua berjalan lancar."

"Jadi hyung dan Yunho hyung sudah punya lebih banyak waktu sekarang?"

"Eum. Apa kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat bersama?"

"Tidak hyung. Aku sedang malas berpergian." Jawab Junsu. Dia bukan sedang malas berpergian. Tapi ada rencana yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

-YooCheonSa-

Minggu pagi, akhirnya Yunho bisa mendapatkan liburnya. Setelah berminggu-minggu menghabiskan waktunya di kantor dia bisa beristirahat di rumah sekarang. Pagi itu Yunho terbangun jam 7 pagi tadi. Tapi karena tak harus ke kantor diapun tak mau lekas-lekas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya masih terbaring di kasur, menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya lalu melayang ke sosok Jaejoong. Lelaki tampan tapi cantik itu masih terus menghindarinya. Sejak pembicaraan mereka malam itu di kamar Jaejoong, dia belum lagi berbicara dengan Yunho. Tak ada kesempatan bagi Yunho untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Atau memang keadaan sudah tak bisa lebih baik dari ini?

Hingga detik ini dia masih pacar Kim Junsu, dia sadar itu. Tapi hingga detik ini juga hatinya milik Kim Jaejoong. Dia tidak ingat pernah merasakan perasaan seperti yang dia rasakan pada Jaejoong sebelumnya, tidak juga saat dia bersama Junsu. Yunho jadi berpikir apa yang kemudian membuatnya memulai hubungan, yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa landasannya, dengan Junsu. Perasaan apa yang dia miliki untuk Junsu?

"Sudah hampir jam 9, apa kau berencana untuk terus berbaring di kasur?" Changmin yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi membuyarkan pikiran panjang Yunho. Tubuh jangkungnya hanya terbalut celana pendek di bawah, tanpa sehelaipun membalut tubuh atasnya. Tangannya mengusap-usapkan handuk ke rambut basahnya. Melihat itu, Yunho jadi berpikir adiknya itu akan sangat cocok jika menjadi seorang model. Yunho tak akan heran jika dia jadi playboy selama ini. wanita mana yang tak tertarik dengan perpaduan wajah tampan dan tubuh menawan seperti adiknya ini.

"Ya! Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu? Kau menakutkan sekali." Changmin buru-buru mengambil bajunya di lemari dan memakainya saat Yunho yang diajaknya bicara tak juga menjawab malah menatapi tubuhnya. Changmin tahu Yunho kakak kandungnya sendiri, tapi hyungnya itu gay. Pecinta sesame jenis. Changmin jadi ngeri sendiri membayangkan kalau hyungnya malah jatuh cinta dengannya.

"Hiii." Changmin mengedikkan bahunya. Yunho yang melihat tingkah Changmin itu jadi tertawa.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?!" Hardik Changmin.

"Changmin ah~ hyung tahu kau tampan dan menawan. Banyak gadis-gadis yang mengejarmu di luar sana. Tapi apa yang kau pikirkan barusan tidak akan terjadi, kecuali semua pria di muka bumi ini mati." Ujar Yunho masih sambil tertawa kecil. Dia bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran adiknya itu.

"Sudahlah, mandi sana. Kau bau tau." Changmin yang jadi tengsin karena hyungnya membaca apa yang dipikirkannya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"baik-baik, Changmin yang wangi." Goda Yunho. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar setelah menyambar handuknya.

Yunho berjalan ke kamar mandi. Di rumah ini hanya ada dua kamar mandi. Satu di dekat ruang TV dan satunya lagi di dalam kamar yang ditempati Junsu. Kamar yang ditempati Junsu itu memang memiliki fasilitas lebih lengkap karena itu adalah kamar utama, karenanya Changmin akan selalu memakai kamar itu setiap kali dia tidur disini. Yunho sendiri sejak membeli rumah ini selalu menggunakan kamar di lantai atas karena dia suka memandang langit dari balkon kamarnya.

Yunho hendak mendorong pintu kamar mandi saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Jaejoong. Keduanya membeku sesaat, saling terkejut dengan kehadiran masing-masing. Aroma sabun khas Jaejoong tercium hidungnya. Mengalirkan desir-desir aneh dalam dirinya. Yunho memang lelaki yang santun dan terdidik dengan baik, itu sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi dia juga lelaki normal berusia 24 tahun. Hormon dalam tubuhnya juga berkembang dengan normal.

Tak mau terbawa situasi, Yunho lalu berkata:

"Aku mau mandi."

"Oh, ne." Jaejoong yang tadi jadi mematung tergagap. Dia lalu sedikit minggir dan memberi jalan masuk untuk Yunho. Dia lalu berjalan ke dapur dan membuka lemari es. Mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang bisa dimasaknya.

-YooCheonSa-

Yunho dan Junsu duduk di sofa di depan TV. Layar monitor 29 inch itu menampakkan gambar yang Yunho dan Junsu sendiri tak terlalu pedulikan. Di rumah hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Jaejoong berpamitan pergi, entah kemana dia tak memberitahu lebih lanjut. Changmin sendiri keluar. Yunho yakin, si Don Juan itu sudah menemukan mainan baru di Seoul. Terkadang Yunho khawatir dengan perilaku Chnagmin yang suka bermain wanita itu.

"Yunho hyung, apa nanti malam kau ada acara?"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV yang sebenarnya sedaritadi tidak menarik perhatiannya.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Aku dengar acara pembukaan Departemen Store yang baru berjalan lancar. Apa kau tidak berencana mentraktirku makan malam untuk hal ini?" seperti biasa, saat ada yang diinginkannya, Junsu akan memasang wajah polosnya.

"Kau ingin makan malam bersama? Di rumah? Atau…"

"Di luar. Kita belum pernah makan malam bersama di luar kan?"

"Ah, kau benar. Oke. Nanti malam kita bisa makan malam berdua."

"Tidak berdua."

"Hmm?" Yunho bingung. Pikirnya Junsu ingin punya waktu berdua dengannya.

"Tidak berdua? Lalu?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Jae hyung juga. Keberhasilan Departemen Store itu juga hasil kerja keras Jae hyung bukan?"

"Tentu." Yunho menjawab singkat. Masih belum mengerti dengan tujuan Junsu.

"Kita bisa makan malam bersama Jae hyung. Tapi, pasti akan sangat canggung jika hanya kita bertiga. Bagaimana kalau kita juga mengajak Yoochun hyung?"

"Yoochun?" Kenapa Yoochun? Yunho tak bisa memikirkan alasan yang logis kenapa Junsu mau makan malam bersama Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Ya, Yoochun hyung teman dekat Jae hyung jadi Jae hyung pasti juga ingin membagi keberhasilan pertamanya dalam bekerja dengannya."

Sisi Yunho yang baik tak pernah bisa menolak apa yang diinginkan Junsu. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di salah satu ruangan privat sebuah restoran Jepang di Seoul. Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun. Keempatnya duduk dalam canggung mengitari meja yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"aku sudah memesankan makanan. Karena aku sudah mengenal baik kalian bertiga, kuharap aku tak salah memesankan menu untuk kalian." Junsu memecah kebisuan diantara mereka.

Tak ada yang merespon, mereka terlalu canggung dengan atmosfer yang ada hingga tak tahu harus berkomentar.

"Ah iya, aku juga memesan arak."

Ketiga lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu langsung memberikan pandangan protes ke arah Junsu. Ketiganya tahu betul kalau toleransi alkohol Junsu sangat rendah. Dia bisa mabuk hanya dengan 2 gelas bir. Dan arak memiliki kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan minum banyak. Aku hanya akan mencicipinya sedikit saja. Aku juga sudah pesan minuman nonalkohol lainnya." Tambah Junsu. Sengaja dia memasang senyum innocent-nya.

Saat pesanan datang keempatnya sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Nah, mari kita bersulang untuk keberhasilan Departemen Store baru Yunho hyung. Bersulang untuk kerja keras yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung." Ujar Junsu mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi arak. Ketiga lelaki disekitar Junsu itu lantas mengangkat gelasnya.

"Cheeeers." Seru mereka bersamaan. Keempatnya lantas memulai makan malam mereka.

Mereka menikmati hidangan itu dengan tanpa banyak bersuara. Hanya Junsu yang lebih sering mendominasi dan memulai percakapan. Sesekali Junsu bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho. Hal ini membuat Yunho merasa tak nyaman.

"Junsu ya~ jangan seperti itu." Yunho berusaha melepas tangan Junsu dari lengannya.

"Waeyo hyung? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Junsu. Yunho tak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Ah, tenang saja hyung, Yoochun hyung juga bagian dari kita. Dia juga gay seperti kita." Kata Junsu yang jadi menyimpulkan kalau kecanggungan Yunho karena keberadaan Yoochun yang mungkin dipikirnya belum tahu tentang hubungan mereka. junsu kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lengan Yunho.

Yunho, melihat Jaejoong. Lelaki di depannya itu memang tak menunjukkan ekspresi wajah apapun. Jaejoong terbiasa memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Tapi yunho tahu, ada luka dalam hati Jaejoong melihat dia dan Junsu seperti itu. Dilihatnya Yoochun. Yunho tak bisa membaca ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan Yoochun, tapi nampak ada ketidaknyamanan di wajahnya.

"Yunho hyung, apa kau mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan Junsu itu membuat ketiga lelaki sebaya itu terdiam. Kenapa Junsu harus seperti ini?

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban Yunho, Junsu lalu menambahkan.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, saaaaaangat mencintaimu. Hanya hyung yang ada dipikiranku."

Yunho tahu Junsu sudah mabuk. Yunho jadi tak berani memandng wajah Jaejoong karena ulah Junsu ini. Yoochun lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Junsu mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat ke arah Yoochun.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" tanyanya polos.

"Maaf. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu." Yoochun lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Junsu lantas menegakkan tubuhnya. Senyuman kecut nampak di wajah manisnya.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Junsu lalu berpamitan pergi meninggalkan ruangan juga.

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk dalam diam ditempatnya masing-masing. Yunho memandang Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong ah~"

"Aku akan pulang naik taksi. Tolong bawa pulang Junsu ke rumah." Jaejoong memotong apapun yang ingin dikatakan Yunho. Dia lantas berdiri meninggalkan Yunho sendiri.

-YooCheonSa-

Malam itu Jaejoong mengemasi barang-barangnya. Besok pagi dia akan mulai meninggalkan rumah ini. Dari beberapa hari yang lalu Jaejoong sudah menyewa flat kecil milik temannya yang sedang kosong karena temannya itu diterima kerja di Provinsi Gyeonggi. Hanya saja dia belum menemukan waktu yang pas untuk pindah. Dan dia pikir sekaranglah waktunya. Sudah tidak ada lagi alasan untuknya tetap tinggal di rumah ini. dia harus melupakan Yunho dan sebaliknya Yunho juga harus melupakannya. Karenanya menjauh dari Yunho adalah cara yang harus dilakukannya agar Yunho bisa melupakannya dan bahagia bersama Junsu.

Esok harinya Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan segala alasan dan pembelaan agar dia bisa keluar dari rumah itu. Dia berpikir Junsu, atau mungkin Yunho, akan menahannya untuk tidak pergi dari sini. Jaejoong sudah memikirkan penolakan-penolakan yang mungkin akan diucapkan Junsu dan dia sudah menyiapkan jawaban untuk itu. Akan tetapi, apa yang terjadi di luar perkiraan Jaejoong. Adiknya itu tidak menghalanginya sedikitpun. Bahkan dia tidak menanyakan alasan kepindahannya.

"Kapan hyung akan mulai memindahkan barang-barang? Aku akan membantumu, kebetulan hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah untukku." Ujarnya.

Yunho makan dalam diam. Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun mengenai rencana kepindahan itu. Dia bukan tak memiliki unek-unek di kepalanya, dia hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Terlebih di depan Junsu dan Changmin.

"Apa kau harus pindah hyung? Kalau kau pindah siapa yang akan masak untukku?" Changmin membuka mulutnya untuk pertama kali setelah mendengar berita itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Changmin.

"Maaf Changmin ah, aku tidak bisa masak untuk setiap hari lagi."

Changmin melemparkan pandangan sebal ke arah Yunho. Sedang yang dipandang tak menyadarinya dan terus berpura-pura sibuk dengan sup di depannya.

-YooCheonSa-

**[Next Chap]**

"Aku tidak tahu harus marah atau senang mendengarnya hyung." Ujarnya.

"Karenanya kau lebih berhak membenciku Junsu ya."

Junsu memandang lelaki di depannya. Lelaki yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya berbulan-bulan yang lalu ini masih tetap setampan saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: dua chap sisa juga pendek saja, karena itu kuusahakan update cepat. pengennya juga dirombak biar bisa lebih panjang, tapi pikiran sudah terbagi ke Love in Lust dan ada satu ide cerita lagi yang minta untuk dituangkan. semoga readers tidak terlalu kecewa. terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini^^  
**

**.**

**Title: Naega Dasinege sogae ****(I belong to You)**

**.**

**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun & their beloved dongsaeng Shim Changmin**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**Nine****: Let ****T****he ****W****orld ****K****now ****O****ur Love**

Rumah itu pernah ramai dengan kegaduhan Junsu dan Changmin saat bermain game. Pernah riuh dengan Changmin yang mondar-mandir dari ruang TV ke dapur demi mencicipi setiap masakan Jaejoong yang belum sepenuhnya masak. Tapi sekarang nampak begitu sunyi. Hanya berkurang satu penghuninya tapi hal itu cukup membuat 'roh' kehidupan di rumah itu mati. Changmin jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar. Selain dia memang sudah menemukan teman kencan, tak ada masakan lezat Jaejoong di rumah membuatnya tak memiliki cukup alasan untuk berlama-lama di rumah. Selain itu juga akan canggung kalau dia harus berada di tengah-tengah Yunho dan Junsu, walau Changmin tahu mereka tak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh saat dia ada.

Cukup sepi hanya menyisakan Junsu dan Yunho di ruang TV. Seperti hari-hari kemarin, malam itu mereka habiskan untuk menonton TV bersama. Kedua pasang mata itu menatap layar tapi pikiran keduanya tidak disana. Hati dan pikiran keduanya sudah dibawa pergi orang lain dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya.

"Yunho hyung.." Junsu memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Junsu. Menunggu kalimat berikutnya keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

DEG. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menonjok ulu hati Yunho. Yunho mungkin sudah benar-benar lupa akan status Junsu yang masih menjadi pacarnya. Dan permintaan Junsu itu jadi seperti tamparan yang menyadarkannya dari segala pikiran tentang Jaejoong. Benar. Dia masih memiliki tanggung jawab pada lelaki di sampingnya ini. Tak seharusnya dia terus menggantung hubungannya dengan Junsu sedang hatinya terus berlabuh pada Jaejoong.

"Sekali ini saja hyung. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Lanjut Junsu saat Yunho tak kunjung memberikan jawaban.

Junsu mengartikan kediaman Yunho sebagai jawaban "Ya". Dia lantas bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah hyung yang sudah dikenalnya selama kurang lebih 3 tahun itu. Bibir keduanya lantas bertemu. Pelan, ciuman itu tanpa tuntutan tertentu. Tak ada emosi ataupun gairah disana. Junsu menyesap pelan bibir tebal Yunho. sedang Yunho masih diam, mebiarkan apapun yang sedang dilakukan Junsu sekarang.

Takut terkesan mengabaikan Junsu, Yunho lalu sedikit membalas ciuman itu. perlahan dia ikut menggerakkan bibirnya. Tak berselang lama, Junsu lantas melepas ciumannya. Dia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho. Rasa bersalah semakin menyelimuti hati Yunho setelah ciuman itu. Yunho sudah tidak mencintai Junsu, atau mungkin dia tidak pernah mencintainya? Dia hanya tahu dia menyayangi pemuda ini seperti dia menyayangi Changmin, adiknya sendiri.

"Junsu ya…" Yunho memulai percakapan, hendak mengatakan apapun yang ada di hatiya sekarang. Akan lebih baik untuk jujur dari sekarang meski itu mungkin akan menyakiti Junsu. dia tidak bisa membawa Junsu pada hubungan yang sepertinya tak lagi memiliki harapan ini.

"Mianhae hyung." Kalimat yang sedarinya akan diucapkan Yunho terpotong permintaan maaf Junsu. Yunho bingung kenapa Junsu jadi minta maaf padanya? Seharusnya dia yang minta maaf karena dia yang menghianati Junsu.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

Junsu tak langsung menjawab. Nampak sedang menimbang apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Yunho. pandangannya menunduk, memandangi jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertaut.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf Junsu ya?" tanya Yunh lagi.

"Maaf. Hatiku sepertinya telah menghianatimu hyung." Ujar Junsu. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Tak menangkap maksud perkataan Junsu.

"Ciuman tadi, aku ingin mencari tahu perasaanku padamu."

"Lalu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku tak merasakan apapun. Tak ada debaran saat aku menciummu hyung. Tak ada rasa bahagia seperti saat pertama kita berciuman." Junsu memandang Yunho yang masih menatapnya dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Aku memikirkan orang lain saat bersamamu. Hatiku bahkan menyebut nama orang lain saat menciummu. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini. Maafkan aku."

"Junsu…"

"Kau boleh membenciku hyung, aku mungkin pantas menerimanya."

"Tidak. Kau yang lebih pantas membenciku." Ujar Yunho. Kali ini Junsu yang tak mengerti maksud perkataan Yunho. Kenapa dia harus membenci lelaki yang begitu baik padanya ini?

"Aku lebih dulu menghianatimu." Ujar Yunho pelan.

"Apa?" Junsu kaget mendengar pernyataan Yunho itu.

"Aku lebih dulu berselingkuh darimu."

"Sejak kapan? Dan... dengan siapa?" tanya Junsu.

"Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku…. Aku mencintai Jaejoong."

Betapa terkejutnya Junsu mendengar nama Jaejoong disebut-sebut dalam perckapan mereka malam itu. Jaejoong hyung? Yunho hyung berselingkuh dengan Jaejoong hyung? Junsu tertawa pahit.

"Aku tidak tahu harus marah atau senang mendengarnya hyung." Ujarnya.

"Karenanya kau lebih berhak membenciku Junsu ya."

Junsu memandang lelaki di depannya. Lelaki yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya berbulan-bulan yang lalu ini masih tetap setampan saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu.

"Takdir kadang begitu membingungkan. Aku seharusnya marah dan membencimu tapi aku justru senang atas semua ini." ujar Junsu lagi.

"Jae hyung juga mencintaimu?"

"Dia tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padaku. Tapi aku rasa begitu."

Junsu tak pernah tahu kalau hyungnya juga memiliki orientasi yang sama dengannya. Selama ini Jaejoong memang tak pernah menceritakan kehidupan percintaannya pada Junsu. Tapi Junsu akhirnya lega, saat tahu lelaki yang bersama Yunho adalah Jaejoong. Memang aneh, tapi Junsu bahagia.

"Orang yang kau pikirkan, siapa dia?" tanya Yunho cukup penasaran dengan sosok yang 'mengusir'nya dari hati Junsu.

"Kau tahu siapa dia hyung." Jawab Junsu diplomatis.

-YooCheonSa-

Rumah kediaman keluarga Park itu nampak sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa pembantu yang sedang mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Junsu masuk ke dalam rumah disambut kepala pembantu yang juga menjadi pengasuh Yoochun sejak masih kecil. Wanita paruh baya itu mengasuh Yoochun seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, karenanya dia akan sangat khawatir saat Yoochun sakit ataupun mengurung diri seperti saat ini.

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu tuan muda mengurung diri di kamar. Dia tidak mau keluar, bahkan makanan yang diantar ke kamar pun tidak disentuhnya." Kepala pembantu menjelaskan ke Junsu.

"Tuan dan nyonya terlalu sibuk dan tidak tahu menahu keadaan putranya ini." lanjut wanita yang masih tampak cantik itu di usia senjanya itu.

"Saya lega Junsu sshi datang. Biasanya Junsu sshi yang bisa membujuk tuan muda. Saya minta tolong pada Anda, bujuklah dia agar dia mau makan dan tak lagi murung di kamar."

"Aku akan berusaha bibi." Ujar Junsu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan ke kamarnya sekarang."

"Neee."

Junsu lantas berjalan menaiki tangga pualam rumah mewah itu. Kamar Yoochun tak terkunci. Junsu lantas masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Yoochun nampak meringkuk di atas tempat membelakangi pintu masuk kamar.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau makan bi." Yoochun bicara dari tempatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang datang. Junsu hanya diam dan berjalan mendekati ranjang itu. senampan makanan lezat dan segelas susu tergeletak di meja di samping ranjang. Junsu menyendok makanan dalam piring dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Makanan ini lezat. Kenapa kau tak mau memakannya." Ujarnya.

Badan Yoochun seperti tersengat listrik demi mendengar suara yang tak asing itu. Yoochun tak memalingkan tubuhnya. Dia masih meringkuk membelakangi Junsu yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Usiamu sudah hampir 24 tahun Park Yoochun, apa masih pantas kau bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini? ujar Junsu lagi.

"Diam kau. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tahu segalanya." Jawab Yoochun ketus.

Junsu tertawa kecil, dipandanginya punggung lelaki di depannya itu.

"Aku datang kesini untuk meminta pertanggung jawabanmu." Ujarnya tenang. Masih tidak ada reaksi dari Yoochun.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku seperti ini." Yoochun tak bersuara apapun. Tapi telinganya jelas menyimak kata demi kata yang diucapkan Junsu.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku menjomblo lagi." Lanjut Junsu.

Pernyataan terakhir Junsu berhasil menarik perhatian Yoochun. Pemuda itu berbalik memandang Junsu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Junsu balik memandang Yoochun. Masih dengan tenang dia berkata.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku putus dengan Yunho hyung."

"Kau… dengan Yunho…"

"Ya. Aku tak lagi bersamanya. Dan semua itu karenamu. Kau senang sekarang?" tanya Junsu tanpa bermaksud apapun dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Park Yoochun."

-YooCheonSa-

Yunho menekan bel di samping pintu flat itu. dari dalam nampak ada langkah kaki mendekat ke arah pintu. Tak lama pintu di depannya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Yunho menahan diri, mencoba mengontrol dirinya yang sudah sangat ingin memeluk lelaki di depannya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong saat mendapati Yunho di depan pintunya. Jujur dia merasak terkejut dengan kedatangan laki-laki itu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."  
"Jika soal pekerjaan bisa kita bicarakan besok di kantor."

"Ini bukan soal pekerjaan. Ini tentang kita."  
"Kurasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibahas tentang kita."  
"Ada." Yunho berkeras.

"Kalau begitu katakanlah."  
"Apa kau tak berniat mempersilahkan aku masuk?"

"Katakanlah." Jawab Jaejoong lagi. Dia memang tidak bermaksud mengajak Yunho masuk ke flatnya.

Jaejoong tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan sedikit mendorong tubuh Jaejoong, Yunho lantas memaksa masuk ke dalam flat kecil itu. Jaejoong tampak terkejut, tak menyangka Yunho akan melakukan hal itu.

"Maaf, tapi kita tidak bisa membicarakan hal ini di luar." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu melangkah ke dalam.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakana lalu pergilah."

"Apa kau tak merindukanku Jaejoong?"

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sebenarnya Yunho, jangan berbelit-bel…"

"Aku mencintaimu." Potong Yunho.

Keduanya terdiam. Saling memandang dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Kalau kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu, maka pergilah. Aku sudah mendengarnya jadi kau bisa keluar sekarang."

"Aku sudah tak lagi bersama Junsu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam mendengar pengakuan Yunho itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong tak akan pernah memaafkan Yunho jika dia sampai menyakiti Junsu karena perasaan egoisnya ini.

"Junsu memutuskan hubungan kami."

"Apa?" Jaejoong masih tak mengerti.

"Junsu menyukai orang lain. Dan aku mencintaimu. Kami tak lagi bersama."

Kata-kata itu masuk ke telinga Jaejoong tanpa bisa tercerna oleh otaknya. Apa maksud semua ini. Junsu menyukai orang lain. Memutuskan Yunho?

"Kau pasti sedang mabuk."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang mabuk?"

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya. Lebih mendekatkan diri pada Jaejoong yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali!" seru Jaejoong.

"Dan aku akan terus mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu…" Yunho mengatakan kalimat demi kalimat cinta itu seraya melangkah mendekati Jaejoong.

Tak lagi bisa menahan gejolak dalam dadanya Yunho meraih Jaejoong dan menciumnya dengan paksa. Jaejoong memberontak dalam ciuman Yunho. dipukulnya dada lelaki itu dengan dua genggaman tangannya. Tapi tenaga Yunho lebih kuat darinya. Yunho terus mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan paksa. Mencoba menyalurkan segenap perasaan rindunya lewat sentuhan bibirnya.

Perlawanan Jaejoong mulai melemah. Perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Yunho yang merasakan basah pada pipi Jaejoong perlahan melepas ciumannya. Dipandangnya wajah orang yang dicintainya itu dengan penuh khawatir.

"Kenapa kau menangis Jaejoong ah? Apa aku menyakitimu?" kalut Yunho. Dia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong bersedih lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. yunho mengusap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Junsu, apa kau yakin dia tidak terluka?"

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat. Dia lebih memikirkan perasaan Junsu lebih dari perasaannya sendiri. Yunho tahu kenapa dia begitu mencintai lelaki ini. mencintainya dengan segenap jiwanya.

"Kurasa dia sedang bahagia bersama seseorang yang dicintainya sekarang." Ujar Yunho lembut. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya. Menyandarkannya ke dada bidang Yunho. Dia lalu balas memeluk erat Yunho.

-YooCheonSa-

**[Next Chap]**

Yunho dan Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Hampir saja mereka tertangkap basah.

"Urusan kita belum selesai." Ujar Yunho sambil melihat Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Aku serius. Kita belum selesai." Ucapnya lagi kali ini sambil mencium kilat bibir Jaejoong lalu berlalu pergi ke ruangannya.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Last chap^^  
**

**.**

**Title: Naega Dasinege sogae****(I belong to You)**

**.**

**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun & their beloved dongsaeng Shim Changmin**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**Last Chap****: ****Yours, Mine.**

Hari itu Changmin pulang ke rumah pagi-pagi. Semalam dia menginap di rumah temannya saat mendapati tak ada seorangpun di rumah. Changmin sejak kecil paling benci sendirian. Apalagi kalau sendirian di rumah. Saat masih sekolah dasar dia akan langsung tidur bersama Yunho saat tahu kedua orang tuanya pergi ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri. Meski banyak pembantu di rumah tapi Changmin tetap merasa tak nyaman dengan kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Karenanya dia akan mencari rasa nyaman dengan berada disamping Yunho, satu-satunya saudara kandung yang ia miliki.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya saat masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Hidungnya lalu mencium sesuatu yang sedap.

_'Apa hidung juga bisa berhalusinansi?'_ Pikirnya dalam hati. _'Tidak mungkin Yunho hyung masak masakan selezat ini.' _Lanjutnya. Dia semakin menajamkan penciumannya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Selamat pagi Changmin ah~" sapa Jaejoong memamerkan senyum cerahnya pada Changmin.

Changmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Takut-takut kalau kali ini matanya juga ikut berhalusinasi melihat sosok Jaejoong.

Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat tingkah Changmin itu jadi gemas sendiri. Dihampirinya Changmin dan dipukulnya kepala adiknya itu.

"Ya, apa kau sedang melihat hantu? Kau ini tidak sopan sekali."

"Appo hyung." Teriaknya sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya yang dipukul Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh lalu melangkah ke arah dapur. Menggumamkan selamat pagi dan mencium pipi kiri Jaejoong. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat rona merah bersemu di pipi Jaejoong. Apalagi Yunho melakukan persis di depan kedua mata Changmin.

"Ya, Ya, Yunho hyung. Tidak bisakah kau menungguku untuk pergi dulu sebelum melakukan hal itu? Protes Changmin.

"Aku mau, tapi kau tak kunjung pergi jadi aku tak punya pilihan lain." Ujar Yunho sambil memasukkan satu potong telur gulung ke mulutnya.

"Aish, dasar tak tahu malu. Tapi... Kau... Jae hyung... Junsu hyung..." Changmin jadi bingung bagaimana merangkai kalimat yang tepat untuk mengatakan maksudnya. Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, masa bodoh. Aku senang kau kembali Jae hyung. Akhirnya perut dan mulutku ini bisa kembali bertemu dengan masakan lezat. Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku sejak kau pindah." Jelas Changmin panjang lebar. Dia menarik kursi di meja makan dan langsung mencomot beberapa makanan yang ada di meja makan.

Yunho dan Changmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Changmin itu.

"Ayo kita sarapan." Ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari pria cantik itu.

-YooCheonSa-

Hari itu kepala pembantu keluarga Park bisa tersenyum lega karena tuan mudanya sudah mau keluar kamar dan bahkan makan makanan yg disediakan di meja makan. Seperti dugaannya, Kim Junsu pasti bisa membujuk anak majikannya itu. Entah bagaimana cara Junsu melakukannya, tapi dia jelas-jelas sangat berterima kasih pada pemuda itu.

"Makanlah yang banyak tuan. Tubuhmu jadi lebih kurus karena tak makan beberapa hari kemarin" ucap perempuan itu sambil menaruh menu masakan terakhir di meja.

"Junsu sshi juga harus makan yang banyak."

"Baik bibi, aku akan menghabiskan semua hidangan di meja ini." Ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya di meja makan itu, kepala pembantu dan para pembantu yang ada pamit dari ruang makan. Meninggalkan hanya Junsu dan Yoochun disana.

Tangan kanan Yoochun lantas meraih tangan kiri Junsu. Membawanya dalam genggamannya.

"Apa kau akan makan seperti ini?" Tanya Junsu sambil memberi kode ke arah dua tangan mereka yang jadi satu.

"Eum." Jawab Yoochun sumringah.

"Aku kidal. Apa kau lupa?" Tanyanya.

Benar. Junsu hampir lupa kalau Yoochun kidal. Tak akan jadi masalah jika tangan kanannya tak bekerja. Junsu akhirnya mengambil makanan di meja dengan hanya menggunakan tangan kanannya saja.

"Jung Yunho... Jadi dia sekarang bersama Jaejoong?" Tanya Yoochun hati-hati tak ingin menimbulkan sesuatu yang buruk di hati Junsu. Dia belum tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Junsu akan hal itu.

"Ya. Aku rasa mereka sedang bersama sekarang. Yunho hyung langsung pergi menemui Jae hyung begitu kami selesai bicara kemarin."

"Apa kau... tidak sakit hati?" Tanya Yoochun lagi lebih berhati-hati.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku terluka. Mereka menghianatiku dan aku tak menyadarinya, aku bahkan mengira bahwa aku yang menghianati Yunho hyung karena tahu aku menyukaimu. Tapi anehnya aku tidak terluka." Junsu ganti mengambil makanan dan menaruhnya ke piring Junsu.

"Hubungan kami sedari awal mungkin memang bukan karena cinta. Kami saling menyayangi, tentu. Tapi belakangan aku sadar bahwa rasa sayangku ke Yunho hyung serupa dengan rasa sayangku pada Jae hyung." Tambahnya. Junsu mulai menyuapkan makanan di piring ke mulutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rasa sayangmu padaku?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Molla." Jawab Junsu pendek.

"Ya, bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu?"

"Molla." Junsu berkeras dengan jawabannya.

"Aish." Yoochun lantas mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di atas tangan Junsu. Mereka baru memulai, mungkin sebaiknya dia tak banyak menuntut pada Junsu. Pria itu ada di sisinya sekarang. Itu lebih dari cukup.

-YooCheonSa-

"Kau harus pulang hari ini. Kita tetap harus bicara empat mata. Aku tak ingin ada kesalahpahaman ke depannya."

_"Baik hyung, aku akan ke rumah nanti."_

"Ok. Hyung menunggumu. Hmmm, saranghae."

Jaejoong menyimpan handphone nya di meja, dan saat itu dia menyadari kehadiran Yunho di ruangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Baru saja. Kau begitu asyik dengan telponmu sampai tak menyadari kedatanganku." Yunho lantas sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja menghadap Jaejoong yang duduk di kursinya.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa? Kenapa harus ada kata 'Saranghae' hmm? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat itu padaku."

"Itu Junsu."

"Oh, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia masih di rumah Yoochun. Aku menyuruhnya pulang ke rumah nanti."

Hal seperti itu memang tak bisa mereka hindarkan. Yunho hanya berharap suasana tidak akan jadi canggung saat mereka bertemu nanti. Jaejoong membaca kekhawatiran di mata Yunho. Dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk Yunho. Mencoba menenangkan pikiran Yunho lewat pelukannya.

Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong, membawanya ke dalam pandangan wajahnya. Ditatapnya wajah cantik Jaejoong. Bibir Yunho perlahan mendarat di dahi Jaejoong. Lalu turun ke kelopak mata kanan Jaejoong. Ke mata kiri, turun ke hidung mancungnya. Bibirnya lantas mengklain bibir Jaejoong. Bibir yang sudah jadi candu buatnya sejak pertama kali dia merasakan manisnya bibir plum itu. Dikecupnya lembut bibir itu. Perlahan, dihisapnya penuh perasaan.

Tak lama, ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi lebih panas. Jaejoong pun membalas ciuman itu, membuatnya terasa jadi lebih panas.

Yunho lantas menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendorong Jaejoong semakin ke belakang tanpa melepas tautan pada bibir mereka. Punggung Jaejoong lantas menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Ciuman Yunho menjadi lebih agresif. Bibirnya lantas turun, mencium rahang Jaejoong. Turun ke leher Jaejoong. Menghisapnya, meninggalkan bekas di leher putih itu. Jaejoong mendesah, menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Yunho di tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkeram krah jas Yunho.

Kedua lengan Yunho melingkar di tubuh Jaejoong, membawa tubuh itu semakin lekat dengan tubuhnya. Tangan Yunho hendak membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong saat didengarnya ketukan di pintu ruangan itu. Keduanya lantas terlonjak dan buru-buru memisahkan diri. Pintu itu lantas terbuka dan sekretaris Yunho masuk.

"Ada tamu untuk Anda tuan Jung." Ucapnya.

Setelah sedikit mengontrol diri Yunho menjawab: "Baik. Bawa dia ke ruanganku."

"Nee." Jawab sekretaris itu lalu meminta diri.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Hampir saja mereka tertangkap basah.

"Urusan kita belum selesai." Ujar Yunho sambil melihat Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Aku serius. Kita belum selesai." Ucapnya lagi kali ini sambil mencium kilat bibir Jaejoong lalu berlalu pergi ke ruangannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, meraba bibirnya.

-YooCheonSa-

Sore itu, seperti janjinya, Junsu pulang ke rumah Yunho. Dia tak sendiri, Yoochun datang bersamanya.

"Kami datang." Sapa Junsu begitu mereka memasuki rumah. Setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal dalam, keduanya lantas masuk menuju ruang TV. Ada Jaejoong dan Changmin disana sedang bermain game.

"Junsu hyuuuuung. Aku senang kau datang. Kemarilah hyung, ayo kita bermain game. Jaejoong hyung benar-benar payah. Dia tidak tahu bermain sama sekali. Dia sama payahnya dengan Yunho hyung."

Junsu tertawa mendengar ocehan Changmin. Dia lantas menghampiri keduanya dan mengambil joystick dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Lawanmu sudah datang Jung Changmin. Bersiaplah." Ujar Junsu.

Jaejoong beranjak dari depan TV dan berjalan mendekati Yoochun yang jadi terabaikan gara-gara video game.

"Apa kabar soul?"

"Baik mate." Yoochun lalu mendekap pundak Jaejoong dengan lengan kirinya. Keduanya lantas tertawa.

"Ehem. Apa kehadiranku mengganggu disini?" Yunho yang baru turun dari kamarnya menghampiri mereka di ruang TV.

"Tentu saja..."

"Iya!" Kalimat Yoochun yang sedianya akan berkata tidak terpotong oleh Changmin. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar TV di depannya dia mengucapkan kata 'iya' tersebut.

"Ya! Beraninya kau." Yunho yang gemas menghampiri Changmin lalu menutup kedua mata Changmin sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat layar TV dan itu membuatnya kalah dari Junsu.

"Ya, hyung. Lihat aku jadi kalah sekarang." Serunya.

"Kau pantas menerimanya."

Changmin menaruh sticknya dan beranjak dari duduknya. Yunho yang tahu dia dalam bahaya lantas berlari menghindar.

"Kemari kau Jung Yunho!"

Tingkah kakak beradik itu mengundang tawa tiga pria lain di ruangan itu.

-YooCheonSa-

Keempat pria itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Berbagai macam snack tergeletak berantakan di meja. Sebagian telah habis isinya. Begitupun dengan beberapa kaleng bir yang sudah kosong.

Canda tawa yang menemani mereka beberapa saat yang lalu kini menguap. Keempatnya lantas bingung, harus bicara apa.

Changmin pergi keluar dengan alasan dia ingin bermain bersama temannya. Padahal Changmin hanya tidak ingin jadi kambing congek diantara dua pasang love birds yang ada di rumah itu. Lebih baik dia menemui pacarnya dan bercumbu dengannya di luar sana.

"Junsu, mungkin ini terdengar kurang aja..." Yunho mencoba memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. Tiga pria yang lain jadi fokus dengan kalimat Yunho.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena telah membawa Jaejoong ke dalam hidupku."

Junsu tersenyum. Dia lalu menggeleng.

"Itu bukan karena aku. Tanpa akupun kalian pasti akan bersama. Kalian ingat, kalian bahkan saling bertemu dan mengenal sebelum aku mengenalkan kalian berdua." Ujar Junsu.

Kalimat itu dibenarkan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Pertemuan pertama mereka memang terjadi tanpa campur tangan Junsu. Dan mereka saling tertarik bahkan dipertemuan pertama itu.

"Kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama. Sama halnya kami yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Ujar Junsu lagi sambil tersenyum memandang Yoochun di sampingnya.

Junsu lantas memeluk tubuh Yoochun dan bergelayut manja.

Melihat tingkah Junsu itu Yunho lantas memandang Jaejoong, mencoba mengatakan 'aku ingin kau melakukan seperti apa yang Junsu lakukan pada Yoochun' dan hanya mendapat balasan.

"Apa?" Dari Jaejoong.

Yunho lantas memanyunkan bibirnya karena dia merasa Jaejoong tak peka dengan perasaannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi Yoochun hyung." Kata Junsu memberi kode kepada Yoochun.

"Ah, benar. Ada hal yang harus kita lakukan."

"Kami pergi dulu hyungdeul. Be nice selagi kami tak ada." Ujar Junsu dengan kalimat sarat makna.

Keduanya lantas meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu di rumah. Tak ada siapapun. Hanya mereka berdua. 'Waktu yang sangat tepat' pikir Yunho dalam hati. Dia menoleh pada Jaejoong dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku ngantuk. Aku mau tidur."

"Ya! Jaejoong ah~"

[END]

Note: terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti FF ini dari awal dan buat semua yang menyempatkan diri untuk me-review, follow dan favorite-kan cerita ini. Jeongmal Gamsahamnida. Maaf kalau ada scene atau jalan cerita yang tak berkenan dan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang readers inginkan. Tapi plot yang ada di pikiran penulis seperti ini adanya. Dan aku lega sudah menuangkannya *fyuuuh* sampai jumpa di fic lainnya^o^


End file.
